concrete jungle
by eddante
Summary: Set in the present time. A little ooc. Major ooc for some characters. Rukia is going out to get a job at Kuchiki corporation. Feels like a harem at the beginning. rated M for language now .
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Bleach belongs to Kubo.

* * *

She was late. Oh god was she late.

She, Rukia Ukitake, was the epitome of grace, nobility and punctuality. She looked the picture too. She was short. One could easily take her for a middle school student, unless they look closely. She had silky black hair up to her waist. It was such a dark glossy mane, that it shimmered in the sun, making beautiful blue highlights appear in them. And it was in perfect contrast with her creamy shiny smooth skin. There wasn't a blemish anywhere across that vast expanse of skin. It made men want to search for them, and women scratch her skin for its flawless perfection. As if that weren't enough to be targeted by public at large, her heavily lashed eyelids would open to reveal the most beautiful violet eyes ever seen. It would change colour depending on her mood. A dark blue when she was lazing around to a turbulent violet when she was angry, surprised, excited, or scared. She wasn't overly endowed. But everything seemed to be designed to her short stature. She did have a killer, beautifully filled, heart shaped ass though. It usually made boob-obsessed men change their preference after one look at it. But, her innocence was apparent despite her face and body. All in all she was a beautiful exotic package with an aura of innocence. One look at her, men and women alike felt an overwhelming need to protect her.

Today, she was wearing a knee length black formal skirt with a pristine white, long sleeved shirt tucked into it. The outfit would have knocked any man cold, with its form fitting and stretchable material, had she not covered it with a coat, 2 sizes large. She had tied her hair into a neat bun and held it up with a clip after much wrestling, for her hair was too silky to be held up like that. She wore her hair in a ponytail all the time, as it felt neat and stopped her hair from flowing all over her face. But a ponytail to an interview? That's an absolute no-no. Now, with her grandma hair-do and coat and a tattered leather bag, she looked more like a schoolmarm, than a beautiful twenty-two year old intelligent woman she was. But she didn't care about admiring looks and vanity was alien to her. She thought she was appropriately dressed for a formal interview.

Rukia couldn't afford to lose this job opportunity. Rukia thought about her wonderful adoptive father. Juushiro Ukitake. He was truly a most beautiful man, both inside and out. She recalled their first meeting….

* * *

12 years ago...

_She was all alone now. Nobody would ever care about her, she thought to herself. She looked about her from her sitting position on one of the dilapidated roof surrounding her; all she could see was poverty and despair. Rukongai was infamous for it's poverty ridden residents, unimaginable living conditions and the low life scum who made it hell for the residents there. Rukia watched the dirty streets below, while not really seeing it. She thought life was at least bearable with Ashido at her side. He held the position of someone between a brother and a father. He was a few years older than her, and always looked out for her._

_It was he who found her in a dumpster. He was horrified to find a baby in the dumpster while looking for food. Being seven and orphaned at 5, he had absolutely no clue what to do. He himself had a hard time surviving, as people picked on him everyday. But he was a determined young boy who wanted to live. He knew the baby would be killed if he left it there. He picked it up and carried it to his shack in the outskirts. He had got the baby inside the poorly furnished place and placed it on one of the two narrow cots. The shack contained just two cots, and a stove. There was just one window with broken panes. He looked down at the baby. He had seen some of the women with children change diapers and feed milk on the streets. He would learn to take care of the baby. He promised himself that he wouldn't let it die and vowed to protect it. He wouldn't abandon the baby like his parents abandoned him, after killing each other in a drunken rage. He named the baby Rukia after finding out it was a girl. And he raised her. And he always protected her. _

_Now he was gone. She recalled last week's events. Some men had come into their shack and grabbed them both. Ashido began beating them to a pulp. He would have killed them all, if one of those assholes hadn't held a gun to Rukia's temple. He ceased all movements and watched in horror. _

"_Come on man, you don't want your little girl to die now, do you?" the bastard holding the gun said. "All the boss-lady wants is for you to join her. You'll have absolutely no concerns and live a luxurious life." _

_Rukia didn't understand what was happening. But she __instinctively__ knew this would be the last time she would see Ashido. She looked at him. He wore a tortured expression a 17 year old boy should never wear._

"_Fine, I'll come with you. But, I wish a few moments of privacy to say goodbye to her" Ashido told their captors grimly._

_The men left one by one to stand outside. "Don't try anything funny or I will shoot her", the man with the gun said before leaving._

_Ashido ran to Rukia and hugged her. She was still stiff from shock. He kissed her hair and rubbed her back. "I have to leave you," he choked out. She couldn't believe her ears. "I'm sorry. I must leave you. I can't take you with me. I don't know when I'll see you again. I'm not going to promise you anything, little jasmine." He was a realist but it saddened him to make her one too. He loved her to pieces and wanted her happiness. But he knew his captors. What kind of disgusting people they are. He didn't want his beautiful jasmine to be tainted by them. He knew she would start searching for him. He didn't want that. "I want you to forget me. If you care about me at all, I want you to forget me." He said. She began shaking her head as if to expel what she just heard him say. That's when he took drastic steps. "They're going to kill me. I won't be around. I don't think I can escape. I want you to run away and keep yourself hidden," He told her sternly._

_Tears started pouring out then. She grabbed his shirt when he started to let her go. He wrapped his arms around her wrists and pulled them off. He got up and turned towards the door when he felt two arms clutch his right leg tightly. _

'_Dear gods! I can't do this!', Ashido thought to himself. But he had to. He picked rukia up and put her down on the cot. She tried to attach herself to him once again, but he held her down. He gave her one last kiss on the forehead and whispered, "I love you, my little jasmine. Goodbye. And I'm sorry."_

_He got up swiftly and went through the front door and latched it from the outside. As he walked towards the car, where his captors had a door open for him, he could hear Rukia crying and banging on the door. "Come back, Ashi! Don't leave me! Please…!"_

_Before he broke down and endangered their lives by running back to her, he got into the car. The car immediately drove off._

_Rukia was still weeping inside. She heard the car drive off. She couldn't believe Ashi had left her. She quickly ran to the window, broke the remaining glass pieces with a chair and jumped through it. The jagged edges of the glass nicked her palms and body. But she ignored it. She ran to the street. But, by the time she got there the car was nowhere in sight. She fell down to her knees and stayed there for god knows how long. _

_Now, a week later, she still can't come to terms with it. She was just 10. And alone in a world where she had no one. Rukia got down from the roof with the help of the staircase, and began walking forward. She could see a vast expanse of land with grass. She began walking, leaving the cursed Rukongai behind her. _

_With no Ashido she felt she had no reason to live. She was asked to hide. And she did just that. She ran away from the shack and was on the run for a week now. She was a smart little girl. She would hide underneath dumpsters during the night and travel during the day. She got lost a couple of times in the district, but now she was at the edge. On the other side of the city. In the direction opposite from the shack she had spent all her life till now. _

_She saw a huge riverbank. She'd never seen a river before. It scared her to see so much water. She could see a rope bridge a little towards her left. She made her way to it. The bridge was hanging about two feet from the water. She climbed up onto it. She clutched the rope and on her right and began crossing the river. Halfway through it, she stopped. She looked down into the turbulent waters. It seemed to welcome her for some reason. If she couldn't ever see Ashido again, she'd rather die. With that being her last thought, she jumped._

_The current carried her pitiful tiny body with such force, that poor Rukia didn't even have the chance to lift her head above the water. She didn't know how to swim. She allowed water into her lungs. She started to black out. She whispered "Ashi" which came out as bubbles. She finally gave into the darkness. _

"_Come on, child. Breath." She heard someone say from far away. Next, she could feel someone pressing her chest hard. She wanted to open her mouth and ask them to stop doing that, but instead of words, she puked out water. Her air deprived lungs started to work overtime and take in as much oxygen as possible._

_Slowly, she opened her eyes. At first all she could see was the bright sun. She closed her eyes immediately. She opened them again to see white hair and a concerned face. She stared at the face, and then she began to sit up. The person helped her. She looked again towards him. _

"_Whew, thank god. I thought I had to perform CPR there. That would have been a problem you know, because I don't know to perform CPR", he smiled._

_Rukia was stunned. Never in all her 10 years of miserable life, had she come across such beauty. Though he was old, he was very handsome. He had long, straight white hair. It was just a few inches shy from touching his waist. His eyes reminded her of chocolates. He looked like an angel. She didn't know how long she sat there gaping at the man like an idiot. _

"_My name is Juushiro Ukitake. I'm a principal at the local school here. What's your name, little one?" he asked with a smile._

"_Uh…um... __Ru-Ru-Rukia__, sir." She stuttered. She was still in shock. She looked down to see his clothes. They were completely wet. He must have jumped into the river and pulled her out, she thought. But what she didn't understand was why? Why would he take such a risk just to rescue some stranger? Back in Rukongai. No one would even bother. They might try and fish the bloated dead body out to see if they could filch something off their person. So, why would he rescue her? She wasn't worth rescuing._

_Seeing her bewildered face made Ukitake smile some more. "You're completely wet. If we leave you like this you might come down with a fever. My house is nearby; let's get you into something warm, all right? Then we can notify your parents."_

"_I don't have any", came back the soft whisper._

"_Are they dead?" he asked._

"_I have no idea who they are. I was raised by Ashido." Rukia said. As soon as Ashido's name left her lips, she began to tremble and tears formed in her eyes._

"_Is Ashido your brother? How do I contact him now?" _

"_Th-They took him away. Th-Those bad men took him away. He said he's going to d-d-die. He left me a-a-all a-alone." She stuttered and began sobbing into her hands._

_Ukitake's heart broke to see such a small child bear such troubles. Her tears were making his own eyes began to water. 'She is such a pretty child,' he thought to himself. She should be playing with dolls and eating chocolates, not forced to lead such a miserable life. He gathered her in his arms. As soon as she was in his arms, she broke down completely. Ukitake rocked her back and forth slowly. She calmed down after a while. He pulled back to look into her eyes. He became mesmerized by those lovely violet orbs, now magnified with her recent tears. He knew __then__, that he would adopt her. He would protect her. Besides, he was already 40 and not getting any younger. Plus, he adored children. That was one of the reasons why he became a teacher. The other reason was his love for the profession itself. _

"_Where are you from, little __Rukia?" he__ asked._

"_Rukongai, sir." She replied. Then, looking at his clothes and realizing she was responsible for them, she sprang from his arms, and in a couple of seconds, she was kneeling in front of him, her head touching the ground. "I am terribly sorry sir, for making you jump into the river and for crying just now. Please forgive me!" _

_Rukongai? Ukitake thought. That was an unfit place for a child as young as she to live alone. And it was a good 50 miles up the river. It must've been a miracle that she survived despite being washed downstream for 50 miles. He looked down at her tiny form and picked her up swiftly, placing her on his shoulders, making her clutch his head for support . "Now, now, there is no need to be so formal with you new father, is there? Starting today, you are Rukia Ukitake. You will live with me here in Sereitei. You are my daughter, no matter what anyone says. All right?" he asked, tilting his head to look at her face. _

_To say Rukia was stunned would be an understatement. She couldn't believe her ears. His daughter. This tall white haired beautiful man wanted to be her father and take care of her. She couldn't speak. She could see the sincerity in his eyes. She had seen such an expression only on one other person before, and he was no longer there. She knew she wouldn't be able to say no, not that she wanted to. Rukia looked down into the warm brown eyes, and nodded. _

"_Rukia-chan!" Juushiro said in a singsong admonishing tone. "Say, yes juu-papa!"_

"_Y-yes. J-j-juu-papa." She blushed._

"_Wroom wroom" Juushiro pretended to be an airplane and started running around the riverbank, making the little girl on his shoulders squeal with laughter. Hearing her laughter warmed his heart. He wanted her to continue smiling. _

_The pair headed toward a set of tall buildings._

_

* * *

  
_

They had come a long way since that day. She owed him a lot, Rukia realized. He was always there for her. As soon as he adopted her, he enrolled her into the school as well. But, Rukia was way behind. She knew only a little reading and writing which Ashido had taught her. And her classmates were way way ahead. But she worked hard and wanted her father to be proud of her. She caught up with her studies with a little help from juu-papa and excelled in science and literature. Math was a little tougher, but she mastered that as well. She was extremely good at sports as well. She mastered karate and was an amazing dancer. She won medals in all fields. Juu-papa was truly proud of her. She was well behaved and courteous. She lived up to the position of being the Principal's daughter. People would always say that they were an amazing father-daughter pair.

She would've been a truly brilliant engineer by now, if it hadn't been for 'The Incident' at Seireitei Institute of Technology, a.k.a. SIT. After 'The Incident', she and her retired father were forced to move from the campus.

They had gathered up their savings and possessions and come to Karakura. They chose Karakura because Juu-papa had friends here and they were able to find decent accommodations for a cheap price. Rukia felt the whole thing was her fault. Though Juu-papa continually told her it wasn't. She was responsible for their misfortune. She immediately enrolled herself into a secretarial course offered by URAHARA. They were an exclusive hiring secretary-training company. Anyone who held a certificate from Urahara was hired immediately. Getting in itself was tough, with interviews and tests. But it was a piece of cake for Rukia. The co-founders were Yoruichi and Kisuke Urahara (They were an unbelievably crazy couple if you wanted Rukia's personal opinion). She worked her ass off and came first in her batch.

And now she was asked to attend an interview in the Kuchiki Corporation. Everyone knew about the Kuchiki Corporation. It was headed by the Kuchiki nobles. The Kuchiki Corporation was one of the oldest companies in the country. It dated back to almost two centuries. The Kuchiki family at that time was the most famous makers of weaponry. Swords were their specialty. The lineage continued over the years, surviving wars and extinction of bloodline. Now, there were just a handful of Kuchikis. Since then, the Kuchiki became a wonderful power and the corporation branched out into many areas. There was a Kuchiki pharmaceutical branch, a Kuchiki clothing line, the Kuchiki group of hotels, the Kuchiki institutions and a few drabbles here and there.

It was into this nail-biting, heart racing world that Rukia was about to enter. She was extremely nervous. She had woken up at 5 for her 9 o'clock interview. She prepared breakfast and finished cleaning the apartment. The apartment was big and the complex was in a decent area. Juu-papa was able to get them for a cheap price as he knew the owners of the complex. The complex was three storeys high and it housing six apartments, two on each floor. The one across their apartment was recently vacated, as the family moved to another city. She had liked that family. Sentarou and Kiyone always made her laugh. They fought so much, but it clear they loved one another. And Rukia absolutely adored their 4 year old son. In her opinion Kenji was the most handsome little boy in the whole wide world. She used to baby-sit him all the time. And boy adored her as well. She was going to miss them.

Rukia was ready to leave by seven-thirty. She wanted to catch the 8 o'clock train and reach the Kuchiki Corporation by 8:30. It would give her half an hour to calm down before the interview. The train station was a fifteen minutes' walk from the apartment.

Juushiro got up and went yawning into the living room to see Rukia dressed and ready to leave. He smiled to himself. _She must be nervous, _he thought. Then he took in her attire. Though he was old and a little behind recent trends and fashion, he knew that Rukia was dressed like an old woman that a young beautiful one. He sighed. She's still so scarred by 'The Incident' that she's hiding behind her clothes now. It would've been better if she had friends her own age. But she was betrayed by all whom she thought she could count on. He thought the move here would signify a new start with her making new friends and a new life for herself. But a year has passed and she doesn't have any friends. Once bitten, twice shy, he supposed. She would've even ignored their previous neighbours if little Kenji hadn't stolen her heart. She loved children and they loved her back.

He wanted to see her settled and married. And he wanted it soon. He thought no one would ever be worthy of her. But he was getting old and he wanted her to find love and happiness. His health was beginning to deteriorate too. He didn't want to alarm Rukia, so he made sure that she didn't know. He went for check-ups only when Rukia was at class, he hid his prescriptions and tablets. When he changed his diet, Rukia noticed immediately and him what was wrong. He came up with a brilliant lie saying older people must gradually ease themselves into a better diet if they were to age gracefully. She seemed to buy it. He sighed and shook his head smiling to himself. She would give him hell for hiding his illness. He knew she would find out sooner or later. But he wanted to put it off as long as possible.

Rukia finished putting on her black pumps that added 2 extra inches for her five-feet frame, and got up to see her father in the doorway. She rushed forward to hug him.

"Leaving already?" he asked, returning the hug. "You'll get the job. Don't worry your pretty head."

"Thank you Juu-papa. I'll make you proud." She said.

"I am always proud of you Rukia. Don't force yourself to do this if you don't want to." He said, affection and concern coating his voice.

"But I want to work Juu-papa. I'm really excited. I'm just nervous about the interview. This is my first one after all." She said with a hint of nervousness.

"You'll knock them down flat. Don't worry." He kissed her forehead, "all the best, daughter."

"Thank you Juu-papa", she said grabbing her leather bag and hurrying to the door. "Goodbye. Breakfast's on the table, by the way. Finish everything. And the lunch is in the refrigerator; just throw it in the oven. It better be empty when I get home." She said sternly and went out closing the door behind her.

Juushiro chuckled to himself, "who's raising whom, here?" and went to have his breakfast.

* * *

Rukia rushed out of her apartment. The nerves blinding her vision and making her feet move faster. She walked swiftly down the hall, and down the stairs. She opened the door of the complex and was about to step out of the building, when-WHAM!

"What the fu-".

"Aah".

She'd banged into someone. No, Something. She corrected herself. Because the thing was so huge that she was knocked onto the floor. She didn't look up at the person because she was distracted by the wetness seeping through her coat. She looked down to see an empty juice container on her right, the contents of which were now on her coat. She got up immediately and lashed out a kick at the person. She smirked with satisfaction when she heard an "oomph" and an "owww". She could now see the person properly. He had shocking orange hair and was at least 6 feet tall with muscles. _Oh great!_ She thought to herself. _Now she had to deal with a muscle-bound and shit-brained jerk. What a way to start. Plus, her coat was ruined. There is no way she could wear it to the interview._

"Hey kid, what the hell was that for?" the carrot top grunted.

_KID? Did he just call her a kid? Oh now he's really going to get it. _Rukia began punching the guy left, right, and center. She knocked his legs out and brought him crashing face first to the floor. She jumped on his back and began thrashing him again. Her hair became undone in the process.

The guy was too stunned to protest. He just tried to throw her off, with no success though. Suddenly, the complex door opened. Rukia stopped with her arm raised for another punch. And in came another giant. Rukia noticed that the guy who just came in and the one whom she had face down on the floor were freakishly identical in their builds. But this one had black hair.

Kaien Shiba was astounded. He saw his cousin Ichigo being beaten to a pulp by a girl. He thought it must be an ex-girlfriend. But she was too terribly dressed to be anyone's girlfriend. His eyes moved to her face. And what he saw knocked the air out of his lungs. He saw the most beautiful face ever. Long, silky black tresses covered a beautiful creamy face. The face was flawless. And what really had his tongue were her beautiful angry, violet eyes. They were heavily lashed. He loved her eyes. _Wait a minute. Did I say LOVED?????????????_

"Kaien! Why are you just standing there, man? Get this crazy, maniacal kid off me!" Ichigo screamed.

Rukia, who was momentarily surprised, was jerked back to the situation when she heard the carrot top call her a kid again. She fumed at the body beneath. "I (punch) **am** (punch) **not** (punch) **a **(punch) **KID**!" she yelled. She found herself being lifted off carrot top by a strong, bulky, pair of arms.

"I'm truly sorry for my idiot cousin's behaviour ma'am." The black haired man said while putting her down. "We'll pay your dry cleaning bill of course."

Rukia began blushing and she didn't know why. She said it's all right in a soft voice. _What the hell was the matter with her?_

Ichigo could just not believe what his cousin was saying. _He was taking the kid's side?_ _What the fuck?_

He jumped up and turned towards the kid. And got tongue tied just like his cousin. _Holy crap! She's BEAUTIFUL! _He thought. He couldn't move his eyes away from her face. He was scared she might vanish.

Rukia now got a good look at carrot top's face. And WOW! They're too identical to be just cousins. They looked like twins if you ignored the hair colour. Rukia stood there gaping at the two. They stared right back. She was starting to feel like a bug under microscope, when the wind blew in through the open door, making her shiver because of the wet coat. It then sprang back to her. THE INTERVIEW! Her mind became alert again. She quickly removed her coat to survey the damage. She didn't hear the men gasp in her hurry. Only her black skirt was stained a little towards the left side. Her bulky coat had taken most of the damage. She looked at her watch and saw it was already seven fifty. The train would leave at 8 sharp. And the next train wouldn't come for another half hour. This meant she would be at least a few minutes late. Bus was not an option since the stop was much too far from the corporation and there weren't frequent buses that would go from here to Kuchiki corporation stop. So, no, Bus wasn't an option. She looked around grabbed her bag and was about to rush through the door when she was held back by four arms. FOUR.

"Hey wait-"the black haired man started.

"Hold on-"the carrot top jumped in.

Both men received kicks in their shins and were forced to let her go. She started running towards the train station.

"I'm sorry", Rukia yelled looking back at the two, who were standing in the doorway, clutching their respective shins and jaws dropping to the floor. The shin clutching she could understand, as she was the cause. The jaw-dropping stare she didn't. "I'm late for my interview. Bye". She yelled and disappeared round the corner of the street.

Rukia looked at her watch. _Oh man was she LATE!_

_

* * *

**Well? Go on. Review. Let's have it all. The Good, the Bad and the Ugly. :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello readers, I know this looks like a harem for Rukia at the beginning, but she's going to fall miserably in love with one of them. **

**Disclaimer: Bleach belong to Kubo.**

**

* * *

  
**

_Holy Crap_! Rukia thought, rushing towards the train station while fastening her hair with a spare clip from her bag. She ran as fast as she could in her pumps. She ran into the station only to see the train pull away. _!! This is not really happening. _She thought frantically. _Jesus! Now what was she supposed to __do? _Rukia looked around the empty station angrily, as if to summon a train immediately. _This is insane._ Rukia ran back out. It would truly be a miracle if she could catch an empty taxi during the peak hour. She doubted it. _Man oh man. Kuso!_

_

* * *

  
_

Kaien and Ichigo were still standing at the doorway, unable to get the last few images out of their head. Thinking the same thing...

_That ass…that tight juicy ass. Black cloth. Black STRETCHABLE cloth. That body…that hair…that face…I WANT HER!_

Both Kaien and Ichigo look towards each other at the same time. Each could quite easily see the lust and determination in the others eyes. Neither was going to back down. For the first time in their life, they were going to compete with each other FOR A GIRL.

"I guess, if I were to call dibs on her, you wouldn't acknowledge it?" Ichigo asked, with a cool smile.

"Damn straight! And I guess you won't make it easy for me?" Kaien replied with the same smile.

"Damn straight." Ichigo smirked.

"What about your Orihime?" Kaien asked with a hard edge to his voice.

"What about your Miyako?" Ichigo retorted.

They glared at one another trying to force the other to back down by intimidating stares alone.

* * *

Kaien thought about his estranged wife. Miyako and he had married just out of high school. Both their parents had protested, saying they were too young and must wait awhile. But their advice fell on deaf ears. They were high school sweethearts. Prom King and Queen. The perfect couple. They thought their (puppy) love would conquer everything and overcome all obstacles thrown in their way. Needless to say the reality was far from the truth. During the few years when they went to college, everything was fine. Miyako had studied fashion. Her dream had been to open a clothing line of her very own. And Kaien wanted to become a reporter for a major newspaper after he had got his bachelor's degree in English and journalism. It wasn't that easy. Miyako's parents had passed away at that time leaving a huge amount of debt. The couple emptied their savings to repay that. Kaien could've asked for money from his family side, but he didn't want to give them the satisfaction and a chance to murmur that they told him so. If given some time each would've realized their dreams. But money was tight and they had to get jobs immediately. That's how Kaien ended up joining the police force and Miyako ended up being a model. They were able to survive with that and had to keep their dreams on hold.

Being deprived of their desired careers made them cranky. They would start to squabble over every silly thing. Soon, these squabbles turned into little fights and finally ended up as shouting matches. But they would usually make it up to each other.

Things really went out of hand one day, when Kaien went to her studio to pick her up. He thought it'd be a good surprise and she might enjoy a ride in his cruiser. He walked in to find his wife in her panties, clutching some muscle-bound hunk in a towel on a stage. Then he heard the bloody photographer ask the muscle-bound jerk to lose his shyness and grab her bottom. Kaien was ready to beat that photographer to a pulp when he heard his wife laugh flirtatiously.

"Come on Jake, you have a beautiful, almost completely naked woman in your arms, and I know you aren't aroused. This can only mean one thing…. You must prefer bananas to beans", she said in a loud voice and began laughing. The crew joined in as well. 'Jake' got pissed off. "I don't need this shit," the young man yelled before running towards his studio.

"Well, there's a shooting ruined because of you my dear" the photographer said walking up to Miyako. "I guess you have to be punished." He grabbed Miyako in his arms and kissed her passionately on her lips.

"Oh Arro" she moaned into the kiss. It would've gone on if someone hadn't yanked Arro by his collar and began punching him. It took Miyako a while to realize it was her husband. Her mind became numb due to shock. _What was he doing here? Why did he come? Oh god! Nobody knows I'm married here. And he's in his stupid uniform. He could ruin my career. I MUST GET HIM AWAY. "_Kaien stop it," she said grabbing onto his arm. Preventing him from punching Arro's already smashed nose.

Kaien didn't remember how he'd reached them or when he started punching the assbag.

It was either him, or his cheating wife. He turned towards her. "Put some fucking clothes on", He yelled and stormed out to his cruiser. He fisted his hands and brought them down onto the cruiser's bonnet, leaving dents. He clutched his car and tried to calm himself down. He had been breathing deeply for a few moments, when Miyako came out. "Get in the car", he bit out. Moving towards the driver's side, he got in and waited for her to climb in before driving off. Once they got home, Kaien, who'd expected his wife to immediately start apologizing to him, was stunned to find her yelling instead.

"Do you know what you did back there? You beat up one of the most well known photographer in the industry. You should be glad I convinced him not to press any charges against you." She screamed.

"What the fuck? You were kissing him while only in an underwear. Did you forget you were married to me? I came there to surprise my wife only to find out that she's cheating on me!" Kaien yelled.

"I've never slept with anyone other than you during our marriage. Nudity is nothing. It was a lingerie shoot, so what did you expect? Trench coats? And kisses are like

Handshakes. It doesn't mean anything." She said scornfully, as if he wasn't polished enough to understand.

"Oh yeah? Well, how many times have you _shook hands_ with him? That's it. You are not going to model for men anymore. Don't you have a shred of decency? And about how you humiliated that boy. How can you flirt so shamelessly? You are not the Miyako I knew and loved." Kaien ended coldly.

"WHAT? Newsflash Kaien. I'm a famous model now. I don't have to explain myself to you. You are so behind times; no amount of explanation would suffice. If you can't comprehend my work life, then, that is your problem. Not mine. I've had enough of this dump. I'm signing a contract with Arro. They'll provide me with everything. A penthouse suite and a good hefty amount. You can enjoy yours here." With a haughty turn of head Miyako was about to head towards the door when she felt Kaien's arms around her, holding her tightly.

"You can't leave. You are my wife. We'll work this out somehow. I'll even apologise to the photographer." Kaien whispered. He was scared now. He didn't want to lose her. He shouldn't have acted upon his jealousy. She's his wife.

"Whaat? And have everyone find out I'm married to a cop? That is going to drag down my image." She said in a disgusted tone.

Kaien withdrew his arms; he caught her elbow and turned her to face him. "Do you mean to say" Kaien said in a soft deadly tone "that you have told no one in your INDUSTRY that you are married?"

"Of course not. Who'd want a model who's married to a two-cent husband? I wouldn't get recognized." Miyako said.

Kaien stepped back and looked at her as if seeing her for the very first time. She was ashamed of him, his job. He had been so hopelessly in love with her. When did she change? When did she start hungering for fame and money? And she called him a two-cent cop. He had flushed his own dreams down the toilet so that they could live comfortably. What had changed? All he knew now was, he did not know anything about the new Miyako. People changed. The elders were right in asking them to wait. Right now, he didn't want anything to do with this shallow creature.

"Get out. Don't ever show your face to me ever again." He said very softly. Anger and hatred coating every word.

"Oh! Don't worry, I'm leaving. Don't even try and start you journalism career with me as your story. My lawyers will have you for breakfast otherwise." She warned before opening the door and walking out.

"You have nothing to be concerned about. As of now, I don't have a wife." Kaien said, before slamming the door.

* * *

"Another two months. Then, Miyako and I would've been separated for two years. I can ask for a divorce. And she should be ecstatic to give me one. She couldn't wait to disassociate herself from me because of her precious career." Kaien told Ichigo, trying to suppress his resentment towards his wife from showing. "What about your fiancée?" he looked towards Ichigo.

"EX- fiancée", Ichigo gritted his teeth. "Why does everyone keep forgetting that?"

"Well bro, she's kind of ready to murder us if we do that." Kaien chuckled at his cousin." why don't you sit her down, and explain it to her?"

"Oh right! Why have I never done that?" Ichigo asked sarcastically and slapped his forehead," maybe because she's always trying to jump my bones when we're alone".

"Hey! What's the harm in that? She's not bad looking you know. And well, to be honest, nobody bothers with the face one they catch the sight of her b-…. Well. Her assets." Kaien said sheepishly. "Any guy would want her", he finished.

"Yeah. It would've been better if someone else liked her. Things would have been easier if she wasn't jealous of everything I came in contact with. Did you know, she threatened Chad to stay out of my life when I'd crashed at his place one night?" Ichigo shook his head. "In school, she was very timid and shy. She became possessive when we started dating. Heck, she even made Yuzu cry once when she came home. She said I would always choose my family over her. What did she expect? Hell, I've never cheated on her. But, she doesn't seem to be satisfied with that," Ichigo bit out.

"Then why did you propose?" Kaien was genuinely curious, never having bothered to find out the story before.

"It was all Tatsuki's fault. I was ready to break up before starting med school. Orihime at that time was trying to make me jealous by flirting with everyone around. I was fed up. Tatsuki must have known what was about to come, because she warned Orihime. They are best friends, you know that right?" Ichigo looked at Kaien and Kaien nodded. "So, Orihime got Tatsuki to help her propose to me. It was during my birthday. They gathered everyone for a surprise party. Orihime proposed at the party in front of everyone with a lot of mushy words and feeling. Saying 'no' wasn't an option in that situation. So I said 'ok' planning to break it off after the party. But she never gave me the chance. She might look all sweetness and brainlessness, but she's really cunning. Every time I would begin, she'd start the waterworks or change the subject or leave. Finally I lost it two weeks ago and told her I never meant to marry and I just didn't to humiliate her in front of everyone. I told her there isn't going to be a wedding.

But what I should have done was, record the conversation, or had it witnessed by a few people. Because now, she's pretending like it never happened". Ichigo said glumly.

Kaien started to laugh. He couldn't help it. Ichigo glared. "So I guess you chose the hospital on this end of town to do your internship at because… ", Kaien trailed off.

"Yeah" Ichigo admitted. "I wanted to get away from her drama. My family's keeping mum about my whereabouts. This was the only way. She'd even come to my med school many times. It was horrifying," Ichigo shuddered. After a while, he said" I can't believe I have to move in with you. Stupid dad. He told me I'd finally be able to live alone."

"Oh yeah? Well, this isn't a bed of roses for me either, pal. I can't believe I have to baby-sit you now," Kaien muttered.

"What the hell?" Ichigo spluttered. "You're just two years older than me. Why did you volunteer then?"

"I didn't volunteer, you dumbass. It was either this or move back in to the main house with my sister."

Both Kaien and Ichigo winced. That was not much of a choice.

"Well, we're here now. So, what do you plan to do?" Ichigo asked.

"I don't know. I have to report for duty at the station in this district. Transfer went through without a hitch. I really don't know… I'll try and find someway to get into journalism, as I always wanted to.

"Good luck man". Ichigo slapped him on the back.

The both turned back inside to go up, when they saw the open juice container and Rukia's hair clip on the floor. Both of them reached for the clip at the same time, but Ichigo snatched it first. Kaien narrowed his eyes.

"Ok, so neither of us is going to back down. Well. Let's set up the ground rules, then. No underhanded means. If she chooses one, the other bows out and won't butt in to cause trouble". Ichigo said pocketing the clip. "Shake on it". He held his hand out.

"Done", Kaien, said, shaking his hand. But before Ichigo could pull his hand away, Kaien yanked him forward and tumbled him to the floor.

Before Ichigo could register what had just happened, Kaien was running up the stairs.

Ichigo was confused. He patted himself down, checking all over. When he reached his pocket…

* * *

"KAIEN!" came the bellow from below. Kaien grinned and tossed Rukia's clip into the air before catching it.

* * *

Rukia was still running on the footpath, unsuccessfully trying to hail a taxi. Not a single empty one. It was now 8:25. She's going to screw this interview up. She looked around and her eyes moved onto to the vehicles which had stopped at the red signal. She spotted a black Ducati. Men would have stared to admire the perfection of the bike. A Ducati 1098. They would have died due to envy. The women would have admired the bike for maybe a second. Two at the most... their eyes would've been glued to the rider after that. He appeared to be tall and well built. _All over._ With blue faded jeans and a black leather jacket, the 'bad boy' image was perfectly attained by the man. And add a super-hot bike to the equation; you have more than one woman with wet panties.

However Rukia was neither looking at the bike nor the rider. Her eyes were riveted on the insignia at the front side of the bike. It was just below 1098. The Kuchiki insignia.

Desperate times called for desperate measures. Rukia herself couldn't believe she was even considering this. He might be a maniac. But he couldn't be a criminal if he had a Kuchiki insignia on him. The Kuchikis' were much worse than the cops if anyone in their employment were to commit a crime. And he couldn't have stolen the bike. He seemed much to calm. Ignoring the looks directed at her, Rukia ran, making her way towards the bike. She reached and tapped the rider on the shoulder.

* * *

Shuuhei Hisagi was waiting for the green light to come on, when he felt someone tapping his shoulder. He turned to find a beautiful, tiny woman with beautiful violet eyes. He smirked. Ladies always came on to him. Be it in a bar, at work, anywhere. But this was the first time he was approached at the traffic signal. His friends are not going to believe this. He took off his helmet, placing it on his thigh, expecting her to give a flirty smile or become shy after seeing the tattoo on his cheek. Chicks loved his tattoo. He waited for her to speak.

"Do you have a police record?" the little lady asked.

_Huh? This must be a new line. I've never heard this one before. _He thought to lie and say yes. But looking at her face, he just shook his head 'no'.

"Good. Do you work at the Kuchiki Corporation? Are you on your way there now?"

Shuuhei was a mite confused, but nodded to say yes.

"Ok, I don't know how many times people have asked you this, but..." the little lady looked uncomfortable. Shuuhei grinned. She was too innocent to pick up strange men. Suddenly he was irritated. What if he was a maniac? She didn't look like she could fight off a woman, let alone a man. What was she thinking? He was about to reprimand her for her behaviour, when…

"Can you give me a ride till there?" she blurted.

_What? _Now, Shuuhei was thoroughly confused. She didn't have the dreamy look girls did when they asked for a ride. That's why he thought she must be asking him out. Now that he is looking at her expression, he can see she's a nervous wreck, her shirt undone, a few hair escaping her knot. She was ADORABLE. _Man, I've never come across anyone like her. She's looks so damn innocent. Damn. She's like sinful sweetness. What'll she do if I flirt? Will she blush? Making her cheeks redder? He decided to find out._

"What are you willing to do for me in return, sweetheart?" he drawled.

Her cheeks got redder all right. "Listen up buddy; I'm not going to do any of the perverted things running through your mind right now. The light is going to turn green in a few seconds. You will be doing this as a Good Samaritan act. I could offer you a hundred bucks, but judging by expensive get-up, it would be chump change to you. So, what's it going to be?" she glared.

_What the hell. _Shuuhei thought. _First of all, she wants me to do her a __favour__. And now, she's demanding it. And yes, 100 bucks is chump change for him. But she needn't put it like that. I'm not going to take this. _"Listen up _sweetheart,_" he bit out the 'sweetheart' part.

"You can walk to the Kuchiki Corporation for all I care." He huffed out and was about to put his helmet on.

"Oh! I see, you're scared. You can't make it there in twenty minutes in this heavy traffic. You must be a lousy rider. That machine must be crying for a real man to ride it. Not some shallow city boy", Rukia mocked.

Shuuhei was ready to pounce on her, _ride her_ and show her a _real man. _But the light turned green and the vehicles behind him started honking. "You asked for it, babe," he said, quickly removed the spare helmet on the back and putting it on her. "Strap on," he said, doing the same with his. "Hop on and close your mouth, though I know that it'll be difficult for you. And hold on tight. I'll get you there in ten minutes." He waited for the girl to hop on. The moment he felt he weight behind him, he zoomed off. Her "gahhhh" made him smile an evil and triumphant smile.

* * *

Rukia held on for her dear life. Her bag was at her right elbow and her coat on the other. It was difficult to keep them and herself form flying off at the same time. Even roller coaster rides hadn't scared her this much. She closed her eyes and clutched the stranger's jacket. At one point, she guessed it was turn, because she was too afraid to look, she felt like she was going to slip off from the vehicle. She hugged the stranger tightly around the middle and tried to clutch his legs as well. She pressed her chest to his back, hiding behind its vastness. She felt something rumble through his chest. He sped up then, making her squeeze him with all her might. _Oh, god, when will this end? I don't think it's crazy to choose life over a stupid interview. Her priorities weren't that screwed up. Oh god! Oh God! Oh god! Oh god!_ She chanted mentally. And began praying for her safety.

* * *

Shuuhei's thoughts on the other hand were as unholy as could be. When he felt her clutch him while turning around the corner, he moaned and closed his eyes, almost making him lose control. He sped up, and once again felt her squeeze his chest and the outside of his thighs. Damn, she had strong thighs. It made him wonder, how it feel around his waist, while he pounded into her. She would be tight, and a virgin. He was ready to bet his darling Ducati on that. Damn, this is no place to get a woody. He thought to himself as a certain part of his anatomy became active due to his fantasizing. He groaned in agony. He finally saw the Kuchiki skyscraper appear. He felt sorry that the ride was over. It was the sexiest time he's ever had on his bike. Now, he's going to want to feel her behind him, every time rode. "Damn," he said, coming to a stop in front of the building.

* * *

As soon as Rukia felt the bike slowing down, she looked up. She saw that they were in front of the Kuchiki building. She hopped off and checked her watch. It took him ten minutes like he said. It was eight forty now. She had 20 minutes to repair the damage on her appearance. She began to remove the helmet and saw the stranger doing the same. Now, she could see his face again. The 69 tattoo confused her.

"So, admit defeat?" Shuuhei grinned smugly.

"Yes, Oh Mighty Lord of the Streets. I shall never again commit the folly of doubting you." Rukia said in a regal manner, making Shuuhei laugh out loud. Rukia handed him the helmet, "you honestly saved my ass today. I have an interview at nine here, and I really need this job. Since you work here, maybe I'll get to see you again and thank you properly. Assuming I get the job, of course." Rukia bit her lip.

"You will baby, don't worry, if they don't hire you, maybe we can tie them to my bike with a rope and go for a ride around the city." Shuuhei grinned.

Rukia laughed. "Thanks, I've 20 minutes left to become presentable. See you around…Mr.…."

"Hisagi. Shuuhei to you." Shuuhei smiled.

"Rukia Ukitake. Thanks again" Rukia dumped her spare helmet on his lap, and gave him a peck on the cheek, right above the tattoo, before hurrying up the stairs to the building.

* * *

Shuuhei's hand went to his cheek. Women always went for his lips. And they never made him laugh. But Rukia just did. _Rukia_. It has a nice ring to it. Shuuhei saw her running up the stairs. His woody came back to greet him at the sight of her shapely behind. _Well, that's one ass I wouldn't mind saving any number of times. And if I get rewarded every time, it's more than worth it. _Shuuhei grinned. He put the spare helmet back in its place, strapped on his own, and started his bike. On the way to the parking lot, his head was full of Rukia. _Damn, I hope she gets this job. It would make coming to office worthwhile. _He smiled. He was the one who was usually being chased by women. It is going to be fun to do the chasing for a change. It was evident Rukia wasn't the type to bend to his will. The struggle would make the chase all the more pleasurable; and the eventual surrender, delicious. _I'm going to make her mine. You better watch out baby, I'm coming for you. his smile became predatory. _

_

* * *

  
_

Rukia ran through the front door and looked around for a restroom. She found one a little further towards her right. She hurried to it. On entering, she found it empty. She quickly pulled out her brush and fixed her long hair into a neat bun. She made sure, not a single hair was out of place. She re-tucked her shirt properly. As she applied her lip balm, she thought about this morning. She should check her horoscope today. It must say something along the lines of '..._And_ _you are destined to get a huge dose of testosterone stuffed males_ _today, you have been warned_…' Rukia stared at her reflection. Her cheeks were red because she ran so much right? Right? Of course. What else would it be? She gave her reflection a once over and hurried out of the restroom. She approached the reception desk. She saw a strict looking woman with glasses. The nameplate on the desk read 'Nanao Ise.'

"I- I'm here for my interview ma'am. My name is Rukia Ukitake." Rukia couldn't help her stutter at the beginning. It's the damn nerves. She tried taking deep breaths.

The woman at the desk looked at her and smiled. Don't be nervous all right. Mr. Kyoraku will see you first." She picked up the phone, and dialed a few numbers. "Rukia Ukitake is here for the interview", she wait a second before yelling, "Stop that you sick pervert" and slamming the receiver into the cradle. She was gritting her teeth and breathing hard.

Nanao looked up to see Rukia staring at her. "I'm sorry you had to see that. My boss is a bit of a lazy ass and a pervert." Seeing Rukia's judgemental look, she hastened to correct it. "It's just with me though. He tries to irritate me all the time. But he is a good man. Just hasn't finished growing up yet." She grinned. Rukia returned it. "Take the lift to the eighth floor and go right. The door with pink flowers is his," Nanao finished in a disgusted tone.

Rukia grinned. With a "thank you ma'am" she was off. She took the lift and made her way to the door with pink flowers. She knocked politely. "Come in", she heard two deep voices say. She opened the door and stepped in. For the nth time that day, she lost her voice.

There were two men in the room. One of them looked as old as Juu-papa. And he seemed familiar too. She he was seated behind the des. From what she could see of his outfit, it looked like he was wearing a pink coloured, flowery kimono. He had a stubble. And he was smiling.

It was the other man who took her breath away. She didn't need any introductions to know it was Byakuya Kuchiki. The current head of the Kuchiki clan. The trademark long, black hair and grey eyes were enough to identify him. She didn't think that she'd get to meet the man on the day of her interview itself. From what she'd read in the business section, the man was an enigma. He was a brilliant businessman. Shrewd and calculating too. But never heartless. She was seen at many charity events too. Rukia was in awe of the man.

"This is the thing that was supposed to be my secretary? Look at her; she can't even close her mouth. I don't need another imbecile working for me." The Byakuya proclaimed, before walking out of the door.

Rukia stood there, stunned.

* * *

**This was supposed to be the interview chapter, but I had a few kinks to work out on that. This has become another flashback-kind chapter instead. Sorry for that. Once the characters and their backgrounds are properly introduced, it'll be much more fast-paced. :) what do you think? **

**BTW, i want to thank sagittariusleo; your question helped me create Kaien and Miyako's situation. Thanks a lot. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! Thank you for the reviews. :) I'll keep my ranting for later and let you read now. **

**Disclaimer: bleach belongs to Kubo.**

**Without further ado…**

* * *

* * *

Whoever said that counting to ten helps bring down your rage, hadn't taken Rukia's anger into consideration. Angry seemed too lame a word to describe what was going through her mind right now.

_Seriously?_ _Nah, he didn't really say that. Why didn't I say anything? Shit! What? Seriously? No way!! He can't be that arrogant. NOBODY gets to treat others with such disdain. __Seriously? __Great! Now I sound like one of those female interns from Grey's Anatomy with all these seriouslys. ME! An imbecile!!!!!! GGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRR…………… Calm down, Rukia……………… Running behind him and clubbing on the head isn't an option. No matter how attractive and appealing the idea is. Man! And she was going to be his secretary? _Rukia thought about what just transpired. What the arrogant asshole had just said. _Does this mean I failed the interview even before I gave it? So what now? Too bad I really needed this job. Well, I topped my batch and though I have no work experience, I'm sure the Kisukes will find me another job. The paycheck might lose a few numbers though…… Well…… Guess this is it. After trying so hard to get here, I have to bow out without proving my worth. I'm damn sure I would have been able to make him eat his words. Hold on a second. If my chances of working here are shot, then I might as well march down His office and give him a piece of my mind. _The prospect of physically scarring the pompous ass's face and delivering a few choice words seemed to help her current rage. But not towards a good side.

Rukia looked up to Mr. Kyoraku and said, "Well sir, I'll take my leave now. After seeing the way Mr. Kuchiki treats people, I'm glad I won't be working here. I wish you the best of luck." Rukia was polite. Her eyes were such a brilliant violet and her cheeks were flushed, and her expression was that of an avenging archangel. Making her look both beautiful and fearsome. She turned to leave with the singular intention of telling The Byakuya Kuchiki to stuff his ass and that she'd rather not work with narcissistic beings.

Kyoraku ran around the desk and grabbed her into a tight hug. "RUUUKIAAAAAA-Chan. I'm so sorry!" Kyoraku wailed in her ears. "You can't leave now. He didn't mean what he said. He was just stressed that's all. And we can't go around blasting that rude man now, no matter how appealing the idea is to us." He cried. He saw Rukia blush, for having her intentions found out. _But honestly, who wouldn't want to blacken the man's eyes? How could he say such things to this precious girl? He shouldn't have taken out his frustrations on the poor girl. Anyone would've been speechless after coming across Byakuya. He should understand that while Rukia was dumbstruck, it wasn't due to his looks or money, but rather his mere presence. It was written all over her face. Well, she must've been too stunned to be attracted. _Kyoraku smiled.

* * *

_Few moments earlier… _

Kyoraku hadn't expected Byakuya to barge in to his office today morning. He had plans of setting up Rukia, as Byakuya's assistant before the man had a chance to reject the idea. After talking with Nanao and asking her to send Rukia up, he had hung the phone up, only to see Byakuya storm into the room. Byakuya was pissed. That much was apparent. _ Crap. A pissed Byakuya can't be here. What is he doing here? Shouldn't he be at a meeting right now? I made sure that this would not happen. Apparently he wasn't thorough, as the proof was before him. And it looks mad. Oh boy! He's going to chew everyone out today. Including the beautiful daughter of his friend who was on her was up. What do I do? _Kyoraku thought frantically.

"Eh, Byakuya-kun, is it all right for you to come over here? Don't you have a meeting now?" Kyoraku asked. In hopes of getting Byakuya to leave his office before Rukia arrived.

"Of course I did!" Byakuya said through gritted teeth. "But my nincompoop of an assistant misplaced the project files relating to the merger that is about to happen in two minutes." Byakuya was furious. "This merger is worth at least a million dollars and Abarai had to LOSE the god damn file. I'm really going to fire his ass if he can't come up with the file."

"Ah! Byakuya, he's a just a boy. And besides, his family has served yours for centuries. You'd feel guilty if you fire him. Why don't you calm down and go back. I'm sure he would have found it by now." Kyoraku said, trying fruitlessly to send Byakuya out the door.

Byakuya spoke as if Kyoraku hadn't said anything at all. He was really mad. "I have to postpone the meeting to this afternoon. This means I'll be missing my plane to Monaco. The Monaco Royal Family is going to _love_ my tardiness. I was supposed to meet them tomorrow morning. I doubt if I can make it in time, even if I take the private jet. CRAP! That damn boy can't do a thing straight." Byakuya growled in frustration.

"Well, I can't really blame the boy. What man likes to sit behind a desk and handle paperwork?" Kyoraku said. "I myself dump everything on my darling Nanao. Without her I'd be completely lost. You really should think about hiring a female secretary." Kyoraku tried to keep his voice from sounding over-suggestive. "Not all of them are going to fall for you or chase you around the desk now."

"Oh really? Do you mean to say that my 29th secretary is going to be different? Did you forget all the ones before?" Byakuya said with disgust and contempt creeping into his voice. "All women are the same. Once they get a load of the money involved with me, they seem to lose all their previous inhibitions and reserve."

"You are a handsome man, with loads of money. You can't expect everyone to ignore that." Kyoraku said uneasily, glancing towards the door occasionally.

Byakuya noticed this. He seemed to pay attention to Kyoraku properly for the first time since he entered the room. Now that he was focused on Kyoraku, he could see that the man was desperately trying to hide something from him. That something was probably going to walk through the door any moment now, judging by the way his eyes darted to the door, every now and then.

Byakuya wasn't the one to beat around the bush." What have you done?" he asked in a voice that left no room for untruths.

Kyoraku sighed. He knew that now isn't the time to push Byakuya's buttons. He chose to come clean. "I hired a secretary for you. _She _is on her way up now, for the interview." He waited for the furious reaction, which did not take long in coming.

"You did what?" Byakuya said in an angry, controlled voice. "After I repeatedly told you not to. Women aren't serious about working for me. They just want the glamour and glory." Byakuya took a few deep breaths to calm down. He looked up at Kyoraku with calm eyes.

Kyoraku felt chills run down his spine._ This is not going to be good. I don't like the look on his face. _"I assure you that she is not like the others at all. She is my friend's daughter." His defence of the girl made Byakuya smile sardonically.

"Really? Then why don't I interview her? Why do you have to do it?" he grinned evilly at Kyoraku horrified expression.

They both heard the knock on the door.

* * *

Kyoraku smiled. He held the girl in his arms wile a brilliant idea took root in his brains. "Now, Rukia-Chan, Byakuya just mentioned that he didn't want you as HIS assistant. But he didn't say anything about employing you as someone else's now, did he?" Kyoraku asked.

"I don't that's a good idea Mr. Kyoraku", Rukia said pulling away. "I think I'll leave if you don't mind. My firm will find me another job for me." Rukia smiled, "It was a pleasure meeting you despite the circumstances." Rukia was about to leave...

"What about Juushiro?" Kyoraku asked. He hated using emotional blackmail. But he really thought Rukia deserved this job and she would be perfect for Byakuya in more ways than one. He would convince Byakuya to hire her later. For now, he wanted Rukia to work here. "I thought you wanted this job so you could look after him".

"You know Juu-papa?" Rukia exclaimed. "How is it I have never seen you before?"

"Ahh! It's been a while Rukia. I was there when Juushiro had just adopted you. I was transferred shortly afterwards. You have grown into a beauty. I can't believe you were the same charming, darling girl who stole our hearts. I was surprised when The Kisukes sent in your resume. I've been in touch with your father through phone and letters of course. But he never said a word about this. I guess he wanted a good laugh," Kyoraku grinned. "I want you to work here, Rukia. I'm sure your father would want the same. Although he never told me to, I guess he knew I would keep an eye on you if you worked here. I'm sure he expected me to. That cunning fox."

Rukia was surprised. Juu-papa had not told her a thing either. Now that she looked at Kyoraku clearly, she remembered the calm droopy-drolly face. It was a very long time ago. She remembered riding on his back, pretending he was a horse. "I rode on your back!" Rukia exclaimed, and then clapped her hands over her mouth.

Kyoraku gave a belly laugh. "Nice to see I leave a lasting impression." He looked at Rukia calmly, "so, Rukia, will you please work here? It would make me a happy man and it would surely put your father's mind at ease."

Rukia was torn; she didn't want to work for that arrogant Kuchiki. She had too much pride for that. But, then again, she knew her father would prefer that she work where his friend could look after her. She sighed. They do say that 'pride cometh before a fall'. Let that not be the case with her. She looked up at Kyoraku and enveloped in her sunshine of a smile, "I would love to work here Mr. Kyoraku."

Kyoraku took in her smile and smiled happily. He grabbed up Rukia again. You call that ugly friend of mine Juu-papa. We must come up with a pet name for me too. … Since I'm not that creative just call me Shun-papa ok?"

Rukia couldn't hold her laugh back, "if that's what you wish, shun-papa." The nickname coming easily to her lips.

Kyoraku let her go after a few seconds. He sat her on a chair at the desk and went back around the table and pulled out a file, and started mulling over the different departments that Rukia would fit in. "hmmmmmmmmm. The Finance and Accounting consists of a bunch of pansies, not good enough… The Construction arm needed someone… I must be crazy for even considering them. Zaraki and his crew are maniacal… The IT and Research is an absolute no-no. Kurotsuchi's depraved and Nemu isn't good influence… The Clothing line needs a new secretary… Yumichika… it's good he's gay... He won't hit on you… but I know fashion isn't your cup of tea…. The PR and Advertising department makes good money but it travels a lot and it contains that tattooed guy… no no… hmmmmmmmm" Kyoraku lapsed into silence still searching the file.

Rukia was surprised to hear the descriptions of the heads of the various departments. Shun-papa must be exaggerating. The way they were described, it was wonder how the Kuchiki hired these people and still managed to stay on the top. She wondered if the 'tattooed guy' was Shuuhei Hisagi. He would be ok to work with Rukia decided. She recalled his face and felt tingles shoot trough her body. _What's happening? It must be the ac and her thin clothing. No way were her breasts tingling because of Shuuhei. No way! She blushed at the direction of her thoughts. Come on, Rukia. This is just normal. He is good looking, and any woman would feel the same. And it's been a crazy day. Her senses have been overloaded with too many men. Sorry, HOT, SEXY men. Usually she never came in contact with one from that particular species. That is it. And there is nothing wrong with wanting to work with him. __Public Relations sounds like fun. _Rukia was about to ask Kyoraku if she could work with Hisagi, when the door opened.

The person who walked in had the build of a 16-year old boy but his face revealed his intelligence and maturity that could only be acquired with age. He topped her height by about a good six inches. But he was short compared to the giant-sized men she had come in contact with this morning. He wasn't muscular, but he was tanned and looked fit. He had snow-white hair and the most unusual turquoise-aquamarine eyes. Though it was a weird combination, they looked absolutely stunning on him. He was very attractive.

_What is it with this Kuchiki Corporation? _Rukia thought desperately. _Are they hiring models to pose as workers? Were the real workers locked behind some secret door? Was it to maintain the image? What?_ She was still trying to figure how people could be blessed with such beauty and intelligence (the poor girl was completely clueless of her own beauty and sex appeal), when the beautiful boy spoke.

"Matsumoto ditched her paperwork again. She is a complete screw up. I can't find her and she isn't answering her phone," he said with a sigh. His voice was strong yet melodious at the same time.

Kyoraku looked up as soon as the boy spoke. "Toushiro!" he exclaimed. "Why are you complaining to me?" he asked.

"Because you head the Human Resource department and you have provided me with an absolute bum. All she does is drink. She even hid the bottles in my cabinet," Toshiro said with an eyebrow twitching.

"She had good credentials," Kyoraku frowned. He noticed Rukia looking at them with curiosity. "Where the hell are my manners? Rukia-Chan, meet Toushiro Hitsugaya. He heads the Legal Department." Seeing Rukia's look of surprise, he chuckled, "I know he doesn't look old enough. Come to think of it, he isn't. He is a prodigy. He finished high school at fourteen. He took up law and did his Masters in Corporate _and _International Law at Harvard. He chose to work in his hometown. Though he is only twenty-three, he already has a lot of experience." Kyoraku laughed at Rukia's expression. And his brain began hatching another plan.

"I'm sure she didn't need to hear all that." Toushiro muttered. He was blushing. He looked at 'Rukia'. She was really beautiful. But she didn't market it like some women. She seemed intelligent too. He really liked her. She lifted her eyes up to his then. Their eyes connected and both looked down rather quickly.

"Ah, I have good news for both of you now," Kyoraku said smiling. "Starting today, Rukia will be your secretary, Toushiro."

They were both speechless. Rukia was the first to recover. "No. I'm not good enough. He needs someone with experience," Rukia burst out. She was scared that she would have to work with a genius. She thought she'd make a huge fool of herself.

Toushiro looked at her and said, "I already had someone with experience, and she did absolutely no good to me. And I'm sure you are qualified enough to handle it." he smiled encouragingly.

Rukia smiled back, "If you're sure, I'd like it."

Kyoraku laughed, "See, I knew you two would hit it off."

"Does this mean we will be firing Matsumoto?" Toushiro asked, a little hopefully.

Rukia was uncomfortable. She didn't want to be the cause for another woman to lose her job. Both men noticed this.

"I don't think that's a good idea. Let Matsumoto teach Rukia the ropes and hang around for a while. Then, we can shift her into another department", Kyoraku suggested.

Toushiro agreed, "That's absolutely fine by me. Though I pity the department that gets her next," he said wryly.

"So, that's settled then. Welcome to the Kuchiki Corporation, Rukia. From now on, you are one of us," Kyoraku said. "I'll give Nanao a call and set everything up. You'll be getting your ID card and we have to open a bank account for your paycheck."

"If you want, you can officially start tomorrow," Toushiro said.

"I want to start work as soon as possible," Rukia replied.

"Sure, let's go," Toushiro walked forward and opened the door for her.

Rukia picked up her bag and coat. She ran to Kyoraku and gave him a warm hug. "Thank you", she whispered into his chest.

Kyoraku patted her head. "Come and see me at least once a day during your breaks. Take care and tell Juushiro I'm going to drop by soon."

"I'm sure he would love that," Rukia said, reaching the door. "Goodbye."

"Goodbye", Kyoraku said before the door closed.

* * *

Toushiro turned to look behind him at Rukia. The scene in the office suggested that Kyoraku and Rukia's father were friends. Was that how she got the job? Toushiro wanted to ask, but it would seem rude. Then he decided that if her qualifications were good, that would be enough for him.

"Can you sum your resume up for me?" Toushiro asked.

"I just graduated top in my batch at the Kisukes. I have absolutely no experience. But I'm a fast learner and I will do my best," Rukia replied. Then she felt the need to add, "I really want this job. And I won't let you down."

"I'm sure you'll do remarkably here Rukia," Toushiro said. He was pleased by her honesty.

They headed into the elevator. They moved up from the eighth to the tenth. This floor seemed much more spacious. There was a lounging area as soon as they entered. It had a huge ceiling to floor glass windows that showed the busy Karakura Street below. The lounge had a coffee stand, and a water cooler. A little towards the left were the restrooms. There was an entrance with glass doors and it said 'The Legal Department' in bold letters. The doors showed several cubicles and three men up front discussing something. Toushiro entered, holding the door open for Rukia.

As soon as they entered the men who were discussing turned to wish Toushiro, but lost their voices as soon as they saw Rukia. One of them appraised her bit too boldly for her liking. He had silver hair and a snake like smile. But the silver hair didn't make him look good. He looked like the personification of evil. She hid behind Toushiro and followed him with her eyes down. Something about that snake-man made her extremely uncomfortable and scared.

Toushiro walked down the corridor a bit fast and opened the door for Rukia. He ushered her inside quickly. He didn't like the way Gin was staring at her. He had never liked the man. He was too oily. But Matsumoto thought the world of him. The man was creepy. Too bad he wasn't in Toushiro's department for Toushiro to fire him. _Wait a minute. _Toushiro realised something. _What is Gin doing here when he's supposed to be in the Accounts Department? Which happens to be on the 3__rd__ floor? Why did he come here? If it was information, he could just send an assistant. _Toushiro didn't like it. And he knew he wouldn't get anything out of the man if he were to confront him. But he filed this incident in his mind for future reference.

"Why don't you keep your bags down and come with me into the office?" Then he looked towards Matsumoto's desk. It was covered with dirty magazines and food. There was a lipstick and, from what Toushiro could make out, a red G-String hanging from the drawer. He was mortified. "We don't have time to clean this up right now," he said, taking Rukia's coat and throwing it over the coat rack. He led her into his much cleaner and comfortable office. "We have the merger meeting in the afternoon. It's a good thing that it's postponed. It will give us enough time to type out the contract. My idiot of an assistant conveniently forgot to type it out and print it. I left the document for her to type and I don't know where she's thrown it now… Here, use this. I always keep her laptop here because… well, my assistant is a dud and I have to do her work too, plus I don't trust her with it. She might break it or lose it…" Toushiro grimaced while he placed a laptop on the desk. "We need this typed and printed in an hour. Then, I want you to take dictation on some of the points I wish to bring up during the meeting."

After Rukia sat down to work at the table, it was work, work, and work. And time just flew by. They made a good team. Toushiro had a good memory and that aided with Rukia's speed and efficiency, they were finished sooner than they thought possible.

* * *

Rukia raised her arms above her head and stretched. It pressed her breasts against the material of her shirt. Toushiro's were glued to them. _They looked beautiful. He had seen his share of breasts, and he worked with Matsumoto, for crying out loud. That woman's double Ds had distracted more than one man. But somehow, I don't feel the same way about Matsumoto's breasts_. Toushiro blushed and tore his eyes away. He cleared his throat.

"We have Forty five minutes left before the meeting. Why don't you go get us a cup of coffee? We deserve a break. Then you can freshen up before heading for the meeting," Toushiro closed his eyes and leaned back. "The kitchenette is at the other end of the corridor."

"Yes Mr. Hitsugaya," Rukia said.

Toushiro's eyes twitched. "You can call me by m-..Huh?" he opened his eyes to see that he was addressing an empty room. He sighed and leaned back again.

* * *

Rukia carried the two cups of coffee she had brewed and quickly made her way back to Toushiro's office. While she was making the coffee in the kitchenette, she was aware of the stares directed towards her by the people who were there. She didn't want to see if that evil man was among them. So, she just kept her eyes down the whole time.

Rukia knocked and went in. she saw that Toushiro was napping. He looked cute, Rukia decided as she placed the little tray on the table and called, "Mr. Hitsugaya, coffee's here."

"I see," he said and sat up straight in the chair. He reached out and took the coffee placed near him. "You can call me Toushiro and I hope you don't mind if I called you Rukia," he said, nonchalantly.

"O-of course," Rukia stammered.

"About this meeting," Toushiro said taking a sip of his coffee, "this is a meeting with the Zanpaktou, as you know; it is basically a steel company. Kuchiki wants to combine the Kuchiki Constructions with it. Its main function will be to design and build yachts. Their head is Genryuusai Yamamoto."

"I've read about him," Rukia said suddenly. "He is almost 75years old, but he still runs the company. He must have been a very robust man in his youth." Rukia said with open admiration.

"Yes," Toushiro agreed.

He was surprised that Rukia followed the business news. It is a good thing she's here. Otherwise he would have been stuck with Matsumoto forever. She had no idea what was happening in the business world. But just ask which Hollywood couple has just created news, and she would start providing details that could have been acquired by only the most intensive research. He sighed as he remembered Matsumoto's nickname for Yamamoto, 'oldy-coldy-bearded-baldy' she gave it a tune and kept singing it throughout the day. Finally, Yamamoto came to be known as OCBB for short in the Kuchiki Corporation. Toushiro sighed. Rukia wasn't like most women. She was well read and well mannered.

"And, you'll meet The Byakuya Kuchiki in person at the meeting," he had expected Rukia to jump and dance like most women, but he was surprised instead to find her mutter "arrogant asshole" into her coffee very softly.

"Why? Have you met him before?" he asked, startling Rukia who hadn't expected to him to hear her.

Rukia wanted to deny it. But, she thought it best to come clean. She told Toushiro about her meeting with The Byakuya Kuchiki.

"Did he honestly say that?" Toushiro was shocked. Sure, Kuchiki was arrogant, but he was never rude. He was always courteous. "How could you not belt him?" he asked.

"Oh, it took a great deal of self control," Rukia replied. "I can't wait to make him swallow his words", she exclaimed.

"Don't worry, you will," Toushiro grinned at her. "Why don't you go freshen up? It's almost time for the meeting. I'll put the cups away."

"Okay," Rukia said before grabbing her bag and disappearing through the door.

She quickly made her way to the restroom, happy that she hadn't run into anyone. She was back in the office in ten minutes.

Toushiro was ready and held the files in his hand. He gestured towards Rukia's bag, "Here, why don't you give that to me? It looks too big to be lugged around. I'll lock it in my desk for you."

Rukia handed him the bag. Toushiro locked it and soon they were heading towards the lifts. Toushiro pushed the button for the sixth floor.

The doors opened to reveal several doors towards the right and left. "There are about 12 boardrooms on this floor," Toushiro explained. "It saves us from having to run up and down, and into each other's departments to hold meetings. Here we are, after you." They entered to find the room empty. "Guess no one's here yet."

No sooner had he said that, than people started pouring into the room. Many greeted Toushiro and looked curiously towards Rukia. Toushiro introduced her as his new secretary. Before they could question them about Matsumoto, the door opened and Yamamoto and Byakuya entered. They were both very powerful. And carried themselves with authority. Byakuya took one of the table and Yamamoto the other.

Everybody hastened to their places. Rukia followed Toushiro and sat down next to him. She felt her neck prickling and looked up the table to see a pair of beautiful grey eyes drilling holes into hers.

_Oh yeah! Byakuya Kuchiki isn't too happy that she's here. Well he can just go jump in the well. _Rukia thought. She raised her chin a fraction and glared right back at him. Everybody was too busy settling down and taking out files to notice their silent war. Byakuya's eyes promised punishment. It only made Rukia angry and narrow her eyes.

"Toushiro noticed this. He put his hand on top hers and whispered, "Staring contests only make your eyes water."

Rukia broke away from those grey eyes to smile into a pair of turquoise and aquamarine eyes.

"Let us begin." came the cold commanding voice of Byakuya.

* * *

The meeting went on for an hour and a half. Rukia took notes when necessary and kept her mind focused. It was overwhelming. The amount of money involved, the legalities, the procedures to be followed. By the end, she felt totally wrung out. Byakuya and Yamamoto headed out first, discussing something.

People got up and started to leave. A couple of them came over to talk.

"Did you finally fire your assistant?" a man with ridiculously long red hair asked. Though the question was directed towards Toushiro, he was watching Rukia.

Rukia was staring back. His hair reminded her of Ashido's. Although it was nowhere as bright as the stranger's. He had his hair tied into a ponytail at the back. And he had weird eyebrows. The other man was blonde, and had a shock of yellow hair falling over his eyes. Rukia and the red head kept staring at one another. He, kept staring because he found her amazing; and she kept staring because she wanted to find out how he resembled her Ashi. And it had been years since she remembered Ashi's face. It was a blur. She thought he could help her remember how her Ashi had looked.

Toushiro came forward, trying to block her from view. "Of course not, Abarai. Kyoraku decided to provide me with two assistants to help ease the workload," he said.

"Matsumoto must have been really happy," the man with the yellow hair said. He turned to Rukia and held his hand out, "Hello, my name is Izuru Kira. I work in the Accounting. And this here is my friend, Renji Abarai. He is the personal handmaid to the Kuchiki." He grinned and released her hand.

"Shut up, you moron," Renji said. He held out his hand as well. "Nice to meet you."

But before Rukia could place her palm in his, a voice barked thunderously, "I think you wasted enough of my time as it is, Abarai. Please don't test my patience. Go and get the car around. I better make it to Monaco in time, or I'll just cut you up in pieces."

Renji dropped his hand and all but ran out of the room. Byakuya turned to the other two men in the room, "would you men please excuse us, I wish to talk with this young woman."

Kira left, but Toushiro stubbornly stood his ground. "Since this concerns _my_ assistant, I'm staying," Toushiro said calmly, putting emphasis on the word 'my'.

"I'm not so sure about that Mr. Hitsugaya, she was supposed to be my assistant, but I fired her," Byakuya said. "I'm sure she isn't supposed to work here without my permission. I think she just hoodwinked you."

Rukia spoke to the man for the first time. Matching his arrogance, tone and disdain effortlessly, "Au contraire, Mr. Kuchiki, you just fired me as _your _assistant. I work for Mr. Hitsugaya now. And I'm here till my boss fires me."

"Your boss works for me, and in the hierarchy, that makes me your boss too. And I want you out of here right now," Byakuya bit out.

"If she leaves, I leave too," Toushiro said quietly.

Byakuya couldn't believe his ears. This woman has managed to ensnare a brilliant mind. She's truly unscrupulous. Looking at her Byakuya decided she was incredible beautiful, but he had seen the viciousness of such beauties. He decided Hitsugaya was a fool to be enamoured with her. She's nothing but a gold digger. He couldn't afford to lose Hitsugaya to his rivals. The boy, though a fool, was brilliant at his work. Well, it's his funeral if he keeps the girl, "Very well, you can work for Mr. Hitsugaya. Now if you'll excuse me," Byakuya said before sweeping out of the room.

The two occupants of the room just stood there.

"You shouldn't have put your job on the line for me," Rukia said softly.

"Relax; I knew he wouldn't fire me. Besides, he's just prejudiced where women are concerned. And I don't like that." Toushiro said while escorting Rukia out.

"I really wanted to pull his hair out the whole time," Rukia admitted.

Toushiro laughed, "I'm glad you didn't. I would have just stood there taking pictures." He grinned, "Matsumoto usually drools all over the carpet when she sees him. You are a pleasant change."

They reached the office. Toushiro went in and got Rukia's bag out. He took out her coat and draped it over her shoulders. "It is 2:45. You look dead. You've done enough work today. And you still haven't had lunch. Go home and rest. It's been eventful. And don't protest," he said as Rukia opened her mouth to do just that. He escorted her towards the lifts.

"Thank you, Toushiro," Rukia said.

"I should be thanking you," he replied.

Rukia stepped into the lift. "See you tomorrow," she said shyly.

"Bye," Toushiro said. The doors closed.

* * *

Rukia flopped onto her bed. She had taken the bus back home and had a good lunch. She found that Juu-papa was out. Now, she was exhausted from the day's events. Rukia tried to keep awake but was out like a light in just a few short minutes.

* * *

**Well? I hope you liked it. Please keep the reviews pouring in, it encourages me to write more. ^_^**

**And send in a few suggestions while you're at it. My mind seems to be numb right now.**** ^_^ **


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the late update. It's been hectic. Keep the reviews coming. ^_^**

**And did you guys read the latest Manga? I feel so sad for Toushiro. Damn Aizen. And Yama Jii? I thought Ryujin Jakka was invincible.**

**Disclaimer: Bleach belongs to Kubo.**

**

* * *

  
**

"She looks absolutely delicious, fucking mouthwatering. Too bad she got away before ya could do any lasting damage." A creepy voice floated over the phone. His voice could hardly conceal his desire and his tone betrayed his evil intentions. "She looks so fucking innocent and untouched; I got a hard on immediately. I had to fuck two different women before it could go down completely. Can I start on her?" the voice asked with excitement.

"I don't know…….. I've never had her completely. I want to be the one to break her, so……" came the pondering reply from the other end.

"Oh come on, ya had yer chance. It's my turn now. I wanna to play with her. She looks fun," the person was close to whining now.

"I'll tell you what? Why don't we treat the lady to double attention? We've never done that. I'll let you have her once the _task _I gave you is completed. And of course, I don't have to warn you to be discreet about it, well?"

"Okay! If it's fine with ya. I'll take her anyway I can. And yeah, the job is coming along just fine. No need to worry. I'll prep the doll up for ya."

"That would be fine. Don't even hint that you know me though. She is quite sharp. And send the details regarding the job to the usual address. I'll see you soon."

"Sure." And Gin Ichimaru hung up.

* * *

Rukia woke up after a dreamless nap. It was almost time for dinner. She washed her face and ran out to fix dinner immediately. Juu-papa was sitting in living room reading a book.

"Ah! You're awake. You were in a very deep sleep when I came home. I thought I'll wake you up in time for dinner. I was about to get started on preparing it," he said putting the book aside and getting up.

"You needn't. I'm well rested, I'll make something for us," Rukia smiled at her father. _He's getting thinner and thinner. I really hope he's eating well._

"You spoil me. Why don't I help? And you can tell me about your first day," Juushiro smiled and made his way to the kitchen.

"I've a bone to pick with you, Juu-papa. How could you not tell me about Shun-papa?" Rukia sulked, following her father.

Juushiro just laughed. "I'm sure it was a good surprise to both of you. And what's with this 'Shun-papa' business? Did he already worm his way into your heart?"

"It's really hard to stay serious with him. I didn't recognize him at first. But later I recalled riding his back when I was younger. He said he was going to get back at you for not informing about my interview sooner." Rukia got out the vegetables and sat down at the counter with Juu-papa and they began cleaning and cutting the vegetables.

"Ha ha! I wish I was there. So, how was your first day? Is the great Byakuya Kuchiki impressed by your work?" he asked.

"That arrogant man. I'm glad it isn't him that I'm working with!" Rukia used more force than necessary to grate the carrots.

Juushiro hands stilled, "didn't you get the job?"

"I did. But not as Kuchiki's personal secretary, but Toushiro's." seeing the bewildered look on his face, Rukia explained the events of the day.

"Oh. I'm glad you got a good job Rukia. I'm happy to hear what a fine man your young boss is. I want you to promise me that you'll go to Shunsui if anything bothers you ok?" Juushiro said in a voice that booked no arguments.

Rukia sighed, "Yes Juu-papa. You have cut enough vegetables. Why don't you got relax for a while, the food will be ready soon," Rukia ushered her father gently but firmly out of the kitchen.

"You spoil me too much," Juushiro bent down and kissed her forehead.

The two of them finally had dinner and went to sleep.

Lying in her bed, Rukia wondered what was in store for her tomorrow. She couldn't wait to find out. She fell asleep watching the moon from her window.

* * *

Rukia woke up early. She got ready as usual and fixed breakfast. Juushiro woke up just in time to see her leave and wave goodbye.

Rukia hurried to the station without bumping into anyone. She was at the Kuchiki headquarters by eight thirty. Not many people were around. She got into the lift and headed towards the tenth floor. She ran quickly into Toushiro's office. She came to a screeching halt at the sight that greeted her.

A beautiful and extremely voluptuous woman, with the sexiest red business suit was happily sleeping on her back over the desk. Her white shirt and buttons seemed to be doing their best to make sure her breasts didn't spill out. Rukia wanted to applaud the persistence that the woman's buttons showed. She had lustrous, long, wavy, orange hair. She knew this had to be Toushiro's infamous Matsumoto. She dropped her purse on the chair. She was at a loss on what to do. She didn't like the prospect of waking the woman up from her slumber, and she didn't wish to trespass into Toushiro's office.

"Mmmmm…………. Not so hard……….. Take it slow, honey….."

Rukia jumped at hearing the woman's voice. It was evident that she was talking in her sleep. Rukia didn't want to imagine the sort of dream the woman was having, with all the moaning and sighs. At that moment Matsumoto rolled on her desk, as people did on their beds. She would've fallen face first on the floor and done serious damage to her nose if Rukia hadn't jumped in to intercept the fall. But the weight volume was too much for her diminutive stature to bear. Her knees buckled and she fell to the floor, with Matsumoto on top of her, her face smothered by the woman's enormous cleavage.

* * *

The fall woke Matsumoto up. She opened her eyes to find herself on the floor. It took her a few dazed seconds to realize where she was. Her office. And she seemed to be on top of someone, judging by the squirming and struggling beneath her. She pushed herself off and came to rest on her knees, straddling the person beneath her. Matsumoto was surprised to see a tiny little woman gulping air. Her open coat revealed perfectly shaped 34 B-sized breasts. Matsumoto was really good at guessing cup sizes, a skill that was natural to her. The light blue of the woman's shirt was good. But it was a size too large. Her black hair was in a strict bun, reminding her of Nanao Ise. She loved to push that woman's buttons and her get riled up. It was the only entertainment for her when things got a little boring around here.

The woman raised her thick eyelashes to reveal beautiful violet eyes. Matsumoto Rangiku had met loads of woman. Being thirty-one and an extreme extrovert, it was hard not to. Matsumoto prided herself on her judgment of a woman's character from just one glance. She had never been proved wrong. However, the little one below her was not an easy read. She could see innocence and a whole lot more hidden deep inside. She tried to pry more secrets out by eye contact alone.

* * *

"Um… I'm really sorry ma'am. I tried to catch you before you fell, but I couldn't."

Rukia waited for Matsumoto to reply or at least get up. But neither of those things happened. Finally, unable to bear the awkward silence that stretched on for quite sometime, Rukia tried again. "Ah… my name is Rukia Ukitake. I'm to be working with you and help ease the workload. I started yesterday, but couldn't meet you. I-i- uh. I know you are Matsumoto." Rukia began to panic under the woman's unresponsive and penetrating gaze. Her own gaze faltered and she babbled on, "I ah I was supposed to be a secretary for Mr. Kuchiki, but was placed here instead. I don't want to take your job from you. Please believe me. If you don't want to get transferred, I'll go instead. I don't want another woman out of a job because of me. I'm sure we'll work something out". Rukia firmly ended her long babbling and met the other woman's gaze, without flinching this time. She waited for her response.

* * *

Matsumoto laughed. She laughed as if she hadn't laughed in all her life. Tears were leaking out of her eyes and her belly was aching. Usually women snubbed her and insulted her all the time. Her excessive bust line made her a lot of enemies among the female sex. They judged her by her appearance alone and called her a 'whore' and 'bitch' to her face. But here was this funny creature who actually wanted to work out their differences. She sounded like a through and through feminist. She was ready to stick up for their gender. So, this was the cute little bomb she had to work with. Nanao had yielded this piece of information only after a huge amount of persuasion. Matsumoto grinned. Rukia looked like the female version of her hotheaded little boss man. She loved the little man like her brother and loved to irritate him. After Matsumoto brought her laughing to a halt, she saw Rukia beneath her with the most unusual expression. Her emotions right now were very easy to read. She seemed a little hurt (that Matsumoto was not taking her seriously at all), a little angry (that she was being laughed at), and a little confused (trying to figure out what in her little speech was so hilarious?). The overall expression was too cute and adorable for Matsumoto to resist. She immediately pulled Rukia up and hugged her tightly. The poor girl's face was once again in between the enormous valley. "Rukiaaaaaaaaaaa! You are just toooo KAWAIIIIIIIII!!!!!"

* * *

This was how Toushiro found them when he walked into their office. He wasn't surprised to see Matsumoto's less than professional state. But it was Rukia his eyes latched onto. Her face was being given the treatment that his usually had to suffer. He was glad that it was Rukia who was there right now. He felt sorry for the girl. She seemed to have gone a long time without air.

"That's quite enough Matsumoto; please let Rukia up for some air. I don't want my incompetent assistant to kill off my competent assistant," Toushiro said firmly, pulling Rukia up and away from Matsumoto.

"Awww Boss, that was rude. And I was getting to know little Rukia better. You just butted into our female bonding. Isn't that right Rukia-Chan?" Matsumoto asked with a little pout.

"Ahhhhh…..." Rukia didn't know what to say.

"Just keep the bonding until lunchtime. And clear up the office. I've ordered another desk for Rukia. It'll be here soon. Rukia why don't you get started on yesterday's notes?" Toushiro said dragging Rukia by her hand into his office.

"Hey! Why do we have to start working so early? It's still ten minutes to nine. And it's really mean to put Rukia's nose into the grindstone this early," Matsumoto caught Rukia's other hand.

"Not everyone is a procrastinator like you, Matsumoto. Get started soon, or I'll drown you with paper work." Toushiro tried tugging Rukia away from Matsumoto.

"Call the cleaning services, they'll clean the office up for you, and Rukia starts work only at nine!" Matsumoto stated like as though Rukia was a rock star, and she, her personal manager.

"You made this mess here. You should clean it up. And Rukia can decide what she wants for herself," Toushiro replied.

"I really don't mind-," Rukia began timidly. She was trying not to feel like a yo-yo that two children were fighting over.

"See," Toushiro cut her off triumphantly, and tried to tug her into his office.

"Ahhhhh, I see. The two of you are having an affair already? Don't worry boss, I'll get her back quickly and make sure that no other man hits on her," Matsumoto gave a mock salute.

"WHAT!?!" both Rukia and Toushiro yelled at the same time. Toushiro let go of Rukia's hand as if it were white hot iron.

"WE"RE NOT HAVING AN AFFAIR" the two of them yelled again simultaneously. Toushiro's vein throbbed at his forehead.

Matsumoto took the chance and dragged Rukia into the corridor immediately, "You are really easy, little boss. We'll be back before you know it." with that, Matsumoto ran. Rukia was dragged behind her.

"MATSUMOTO!" Toushiro's roar could be heard echoing down the hall.

Matsumoto just grinned and ran.

* * *

"That was utterly satisfying." Matsumoto said in reference to pissing her boss off so early in the day. She had dragged Rukia into a food court of sorts on the ground floor. It was right behind the receptionist's wall. The place had several counters that sold everything from coffee and desserts to full lunch meals. Only the coffee shop was open though. Many people were milling around it. Several were seated and chatting with their friends while others were seated alone reading the paper or going through some files. Matsumoto sat Rukia down at one table and ran off to fetch their coffee.

She returned with their coffee and Nanao Ise. Nanao was trying to get free from Matsumoto's clutches. Matsumoto plonked the other woman into the seat as she had Rukia and sat down herself. She handed a Latte to Rukia and started on her own espresso.

"So, how's your charming boss, Nanao?" Matsumoto asked, savouring her espresso.

"Charming, my ass. That man pisses me off to no end. Always prying and irritating me. He seems to derive some sick pleasure from watching me get angry," Nanao muttered into her black coffee.

"Ha ha! I see you still have the hots for your boss." Matsumoto turned to Rukia, "you see Rukia, what we have here is the classic case of 'Seriously in Denial'. Nanao very much wants to go all Dom on her boss; cuffs, blindfolds and the whole nine yards. But her brain is intercepting those signals and turns them into something stupid entirely. The faster you accept that you want him, the more time you can have with him, Nanao." She told Nanao in a serious tone.

Nanao went red. She did not have a kinky side, damn it. She opened her mouth to say so, but Rukia got there first. "What do you mean by Dom?" She asked innocently.

Silence followed her question. Both women looked at her as if trying to see if she really didn't know or if she was just being silly. Rukia's cheeks began to burn under their gaze. She really didn't understand some of the phrases. She had lived with her father and had no friends. Though she had friends when she was at college, she hadn't heard them talk about any of the stuff these women were talking about. She had poured over business and science journals and classic novels but had never ventured into the erotic genre of books. She had absolutely no knowledge regarding romance other than the Romeo Juliet sort and the occasional movies that HBO aired. She felt out of place.

Matsumoto and Nanao looked at the girl. She had a dynamite face and they were sure she hid a dynamite figure under her coat. But the little bombshell had no idea what to do with it. Why didn't she have a boyfriend? They looked at each other and exchanged a glance.

"Rukia-Chan, how old are you?" matsumoto asked.

"Twenty-two".

"Hmmmmmmmmm. where did you buy your coat?" Nanao asked. Though she wasn't the one to hail the kind of revealing office wear that Matsumoto usually wore, she felt a woman mustn't hide her feminine side. And Rukia was definitely doing just that. The coat was really large and the shirt was too.

"At a supermarket. There was a sale. This is what I wanted," Rukia lifted her nose in the air with silent pride. So what if she was not fashionable and didn't dress well.

"Rukia, please don't get us wrong, we weren't snubbing you," Matsumoto felt like hugging the little girl again. "Usually, we meet girls younger than you who could teach us old grannies a thing or two about se- er… certain things. You are so refreshingly innocent," Matsumoto smiled. Then her smile became a little evil. "And I'm going to personally see to it that you are knowledgeable about _everything_ by the end of this month."

Nanao smiled. Glad she wasn't at the receiving end of Matsumoto's latest venture. She grinned at Rukia. "Good luck, Rukia, you're going to need it. I'll see you guys later." Nanao patted the girl on her head and winked at her before leaving.

Rukia was cursing herself for even opening her mouth. Now she was at Matsumoto's mercy. She looked uneasily at her. Matsumoto grinned.

"Why don't we start right now?" Matsumoto stood up. So did Rukia, ready to run if necessary. But Matsumoto was too quick. She'd grabbed Rukia's coat, wrenching it off her shoulders. "I'm going to burn this offensive thing right now and then, we are going to go shopping!" Matsumoto was off with her coat.

Rukia ran behind her, drawing all the male eyes towards her. Now that the coat was off, one could get a look at her knee length black pleated skirt. The skirt was the only thing that was her size. It was really sexy on her. The loose, short-sleeved blue shirt was tucked into the waistband of the skirt, emphasizing the narrowness of her waist and the beautiful curvature of her hips.

She came to the receptionist area and found that Matsumoto was nowhere in sight. She looked towards Nanao who was getting started on her work, "where did she go?" Rukia demanded.

Nanao gave her an innocent shrug. Rukia didn't buy it. "I'm sure this is felony," Rukia grumbled before turning towards the elevators. She got in and turned around only to see Nanao laughing at her.

"Grrrrrrr", Rukia just growled at the closing elevator doors.

Two arms came around her in the next instant.

"Hello there, tiger" a husky voice whispered in her ear.

* * *

"Ouch, Nanao! You're really taking advantage of the situation, aren't you?" Matsumoto asked form under Nanao's desk, her hiding place. "Is she gone?"

Rukia had disappeared into the elevators. But Matsumoto needn't know that. She had the perfect opportunity to get back at Matsumoto for all the teasing that she had to endure from her. "No," she whispered to the woman below, 'accidentally' kicking her in the shins again. She smiled at the 'ouch' that came from below. "She's running about here and there, looking around everywhere. You better stay here a while."

Nanao smiled. Office Life's starting to get interesting with Rukia round. She casually moved her foot again.

"Ouch!"

* * *

Shuuhei had had a terrible morning. Three things had pissed him off. _One, he had woken up late, which meant no coffee. Two, he was stuck in a horrendous traffic for about half an hour. And three, he still hadn't seen Rukia. The last one had pissed him off the most. He had met Kira after his meeting yesterday. All Kira could talk about was Hitsugaya's second secretary, Rukia Ukitake. The man went on about how beautiful she was, how intelligent she was, and how protective Mr. Hitsugaya was about her._ Shuuhei was mad. _He had seen her first damn it. So, she belonged to him. He had hung around after at closing hours around the entrance, hoping he could offer her a ride. But she hadn't come out. He had felt like an adolescent teenager waiting for his prom queen girlfriend to come out, so he could carry her books. He didn't like the way the woman was messing around in his head. He was determined to meet her today._

He had parked his bike in the underground parking complex and taken the elevator. No one was in it. At ground floor however, the fates seemed to smile upon him. They had delivered his object of obsession right into his lap.

And it was growling rather sexily. _He had a boner immediately. He imagined how those growls would feel over his cock. Damn, she really had him screwed. Rukia Ukitake._ He immediately latched onto her from behind and felt her stiffen. He whispered in her ears. He was about to grind his hard cock into her lush ass when he felt a searing pain in his gut. The woman had elbowed him really hard. Next, she stomped on his feet with her pumps. That one really hurt. She must have broken at least one of his toes. Shuuhei let go of her to double up in pain. Which was a big mistake for his little woman turned around and brought her knee up to his nose.

There was a sickening crunch. "Take that you perverted bastard." Rukia yelled.

Shuuhei covered his nose and lifted his head up. "Damn it, it's me Rukia," he groaned. He could feel the blood seeping from his nose. He leant back against the wall of the elevator.

"OH MY GOD!" Rukia yelled, upon realizing that her 'attacker' was none other than Shuuhei Hisagi. "I'm so sorry, I'm sorry, I'm really sorry. I thought you were some ass-grabbing pervert."

"Yeah babe, I kinda realized that." Shuuhei tried to grin. "Could you be a doll and hit the ground floor button, I think I need some fixing. There's a hospital nearby."

"I'll take you there. This is my fault," Rukia said, hitting the ground floor button.

"Nah, it was my fault for jumping on you like that. Trust me, I'm never going to do that again. And I can handle it. There's a hospital nearby, I'll just drop in there." Shuuhei said. He was trying to calm her down; she seemed more than repentant over her actions.

"No!" Rukia said firmly as they got out on the ground floor. "I'm taking you there and no arguments." She gave him a glare.

"Yes ma'am, I don't want to piss you off any more than I already did. I really don't want you to hurt certain things which are very dear to me," Hisagi replied in a meek voice, covering his crotch with one hand.

Rukia blushed, and she couldn't hold back her laughter. "Just let me inform Nanao at the reception, and then we'll go."

As soon as they reached ground floor, Rukia immediately ran to Nanao and asked her to inform Toushiro that something urgent has come up and she'll be back soon. After that she caught hold of Shuuhei's elbow and led him out of the door.

* * *

Matsumoto jumped up form under Nanao's table to see Rukia lead 'The Pussy Magnet' Shuuhei Hisagi out of the door. Both women had worried expressions on their faces. The man wasn't called 'The Pussy Magnet' for fun's sake.

* * *

Rukia hailed a cab and ushered Shuuhei into it. They asked for the nearest hospital.

Rukia felt really guilty. Ever since 'The Incident' at S.I.T., she had become more on guard. She was really scared of dark alleys and empty parking lots at night. She knew the horrors that could take place there first hand.

She had Yoruichi and Kisuke Urahara train her. They seemed to pay extra attention to her for some reason. The Uraharas had taken to training her in many fighting fields. She went to their gym for workouts every time. They were really crazy but also kind at the same time.

_She felt really bad that she couldn't put those memories in a box and throw them away. Is she going to be this way for the rest of her life? Attacking someone, if they even touched her? She really needed to get over this._

_

* * *

  
_

Shuuhei looked at the little woman next to him. Her beautiful eyes were clouded with pain. Shuuhei was surprised to see this. _Had something happened to her in the past? Had someone hurt her? Damn, _Shuuhei began to get angry._ Damn the bastard. It was a man. Look at her. How could anyone want to hurt her? She's like fucking sunshine and just as innocent. But there were some __honourless__ motherfuckers who would target her. Was that what happened? Rage filled him. He remembered his dojo master Kensei Muguruma telling him about some of the dirty scumbags that skulked around this earth. They should be beheaded according to Shuuhei. God he really wanted to ease her fears and protect her._

"Who was he? What did he do?" Shuuhei asked quietly. He turned to see Rukia frozen in fear. _She hadn't told anyone about it. She was really ashamed. She had no need to be, because of what some bastard did to her. He wanted her to tell him everything so he could hunt the fucker down and choke him to death. _He gazed into her eyes. Tears were forming in them. He couldn't take it. He wanted her trust desperately. He pulled her into his arms and hugged her unyielding body close. She tried to pull away, but he just tightened his hold. "I know you can't really talk about it right now. But I want you to know that I'll be there when you're ready. It isn't your fault. I don't care what happened; I'm going to stay here with you. Alright?" he whispered softly into her ear.

* * *

Rukia looked into his dark gaze. She blinked rapidly to stop the tears from spilling and nodded her head. Shuuhei smiled. He looked really comical with a trail of blood streaming from his nose. Rukia laughed and at his confused expression, she wriggled for a little room and brought out her handkerchief to wipe the blood from his nose.

Shuuhei laughed too. He looked back at her.

"We're there!" the taxi driver's voice interrupted the mood.

They got out quickly and paid for the cab. Rukia led a bleeding Hisagi into the receptionist area and sat him down in one of the chairs. Her hanky was now turning into a deep red colour. She raced to the desk and asked for a doctor. The woman behind the desk had looked her up and down and threw a form at her.

"Fill it and get in line," was all that she got.

"Listen, my friend here is bleeding rather badly, could you put aside your obnoxiousness and help him?" Rukia said in a hard tone.

"Listen missy, you obviously don't know how things are done here; do as I say and you'll get treatment for your friend. Otherwise, I just might not help you." The woman glared at her.

A vein pulsed in Rukia's forehead. "You listen here!" Rukia started to raise her voice when she felt someone grab her elbow.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't my clumsy neighbour," said a deep voice that sent tingles down her spine.

Rukia turned to see the carrot-top she had run into yesterday. He had a shit-eating grin on his face. That just pissed her off.

* * *

Ichigo was just about to get started on his rounds in the hospital when he caught a glimpse of a delectable ass at the receptionist counter. _It's her. _His heart began to race.

He had hoped to run into this pocket Venus again. He had haunted the stairway of their apartment complex all evening yesterday like a jobless fool in hopes of meeting her. But it was all in vain. Kaien and he had wrestled around in the apartment yesterday for her freaking hair clip. And they had broken it in the process. There went a good excuse to chat up to her. Then, they started bickering like an old married couple. And all for this midget. A really _hot, sexy _midget.

And now, she was here. At the hospital where he worked.

"What the hell do you mean, you butterfingered carrot-top?" his sexy fantasy growled at him.

"Carrot top? You have some nerve, midget," Ichigo began with a vein popping on the side of his cheek. He could see her fuming at the word 'midget'. He grinned satisfactorily. She opened her mouth to argue when the receptionist butted in,

"I'm really sorry Dr. Kurosaki. I'll have her removed at once" the woman began to reach for the phone to call security.

"That won't be a problem, Senna. I'll see to the lady's needs," Ichigo said, walking away from the desk, to leave fuming Senna behind. Before he could pull his midget away, he found someone blocking his way. The man had a bleeding nose. The man was shooting daggers at him. _What's his problem? I'll fix his nose and save his face. Can't he ask politely? It was his job. He'll just lock His midget in his office and be real quick about it. Then, he'll fix his nose. See? No problem._

His midget broke free of his hold and ran to the nose bleeder; she caught hold of his elbow and put a hand on his cheek. _His 69 tattooed cheek. _

"Shuuhei, you really should sit down and put your head up. It helps reduce the bleeding. I read it somewhere."

Ichigo fumed. _His midget was fawning over some biker gang hulk. That's it. The man can walk around with a lopsided nose now, because there was no way __anyone__ could get him to fix it._

"Hey, can you please fix his nose?" Ichigo looked into a pair of beseeching violet eyes.

_But this one sure could. _He wanted to scream 'there's no way in hell I'm fixing your jerk boyfriend's nose', but he didn't. He looked into her eyes and became her slave immediately. He knew that he'd end up doing everything she asked of him. That included fixing her boyfriend's nose.

"Follow me," he said, leading them down the hall.

* * *

**Well? How was it? And now, I really don't know whom I should pair her up with.**

**I, myself have this fantasy of 'Bleach Perfect Week' (yeah yeah, I lifted the 'perfect week' part form How I Met Your Mother, so sue me. But I read somewhere 'imitation is the sincerest form of compliment', so…. ;)**

**Anyhoooo, it involves the seven greatest bleach guys I adore. I've spread them over my weekly timetable. It goes something like this:**

**Monday- Unwind with Juushiro Ukitake.**

**Tuesday- Gobble up Hitsugaya along with his eternal cuteness.**

**Wednesday- Spice it up with Kensei Muguruma.**

**Thursday- Snore away to glory with Stark.**

**Friday- Party till the break of dawn with Shuuhei.**

**Saturday- Prance around with Kisuke.**

**Sunday- Chain Byakuya to my bed and have my wicked way with him!!**

**:) Damn I'm Baaaaaaaaaaaaad.**

**So what do you think? Review. ;) And let me know about your 'Bleach Perfect Week'. :) Crazier the better. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Again, I am sorry for the late update. Gosh, I sound like a broken record. It won't happen again. **

_**Zenachi**_**:**** about Byakuya, he's too busy in Monaco for the time being. Let's hope he makes it back before she falls for one of her 'fans'. ;) **

_**Bloodbrothers13**_**: I like the KenseiXRukia suggestion. I'm going to try and put it in. If not, I've got a great idea for their separate FF. Thanks a lot for giving me that idea. :)**

_**YuzurihaNoRyuu**_**: I think this is leaning towards ByaRuki. It's going to tough work making him seem a little less of an a** now. ;)**

_**Icicleriver22**_**: I think Toushiro deserves her. But…. Let's see.**

_** , rollmodel, blueocjian, Yuniee, Nixamatoris, Rose of Ice, onlyluna, Electra red, animegirl03, XlightningX, sagittariusleo, Rinya-Sesshomaru, Rikiaharem **_**thanks again. **

**This Chapter is dedicated to **_**mindy101**_**. [Please forgive me for the late update] :)**

**Disclaimer: Bleach belongs to Kubo.**

**AND NOW…. I PRESENT TO YOU… CHAPTERRRRRRRRR 5!**

**

* * *

  
**

Ichigo escorted Rukia and Shuuhei into one of the rooms. "Are you sure you want to see this midget. You can wait outside. It's going to be quiet painful for your boyfriend."

"Huh?! He's not my boyfriend," the midget corrected quickly. Her cheeks were red though. "He's a friend of mine from office. And I'm not going to swoon and faint at the sight of blood. If a pansy like you can take it then, so can I." She huffed out her chest, attracting both Ichigo's and Shuuhei's eyes to her breasts.

_He's not my boyfriend. _That was all Ichigo heard. Everything else was a bunch of crap in his ears. _He isn't her boyfriend. _He looked at the tattooed freak and smirked. The guy didn't seem too happy about Midget's revelation. _Well, bully for him. She's fair game. _

The gauntlet was thrown down.

"Baby, I'm sure the doc didn't have to hear that," the guy said smoothly, making the word 'doc' sound suspiciously like 'dick'.

"Mr. Shuuhei was it? You really shouldn't talk much; it's really bad for the bleeding. Midget, if you're staying here, make yourself useful and see to it that Mr. Shuuhei doesn't open his mouth." Ichigo lied about the 'bleeding' through his teeth. But the Midget bought it. She ambled over to the jerk and glared at him menacingly. Whatever objections the man had, he swallowed it down under the Midget's pulverising stare. He sat down on the examining table meekly. Ichigo came to stand in between them. He placed a tray of cotton and medicines on the table. The Midget stood behind him to watch.

"His name is Shuuhei Hisagi. He works at the Kuchiki Corporation where I now work." The midget said casually.

Ichigo went about his business. He cleaned the man's nose and put his thumbs on either side of the man's nose. "I'm glad that you shared that. Now, why don't you tell me your name? Don't tell me you like being called midget all the time?" he grinned at his ability to rile her up so easily.

"WHAT? Of course I don't, you moron. God! You make me mad!" Midget spluttered.

"Well, shorty, what's it going to be?" Ichigo grinned, feeling the bridge of Shuuhei's nose. He felt a slight ridge. _Piece of cake_, Ichigo thought to himself. He turned to look at Shorty, "I'm not moving a muscle until you tell me your name," he said turning back to look at her from over his shoulder.

The Midget looked both surprised and angry. Surprise took over the job of forming her response, "Ru-Rukia Ukitake," she said while blushing.

"Oh for crying out-mmmmmph…...AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Before the tattooed jerk could finish what he was saying, Ichigo used both his thumbs to straighten out the nose with a sickening 'crack'.

"What the fuck, man?" the jerk exclaimed. "How about you give me a heads up next time?"

"It only worsens things," Ichigo replied calmly. He took off his gloves and went to get a pad, leaving _Rukia _to fuss over the jerk.

He sat down, searching for something to write with. _Rukia. That's really a sweet name. _He looked over to her. She was sweetly fussing over the tattoo freak. That pissed him off. He began writing down mild painkillers. _Let the bastard suffer._ He walked over to them and held out the prescription slip to her.

Rukia took it. The jerk was over his pain now. Somewhat.

"If that's all, we'll be moving on now, _doc_. Let's go, baby," the jerk got up and started tugging Rukia towards the door.

"But Shuuhei, we have to thank him pro-", Rukia was already through the door.

Ichigo ran into the hallway behind them. _What the hell? _

"Hey, strawberry! Thanks a lot. I'll make sure to drop by later in the evening. By----Ahhhhh Shuuhei!" Rukia disappeared around the corner, and he saw Senna coming forward with a patient.

"Dr. Kurosaki, this is your next one," Senna said politely.

Ichigo was just about ready to break the Hippocratic Oath and abandon his patient to run after his _Rukia_. _She did say that she'll meet me in the evening. I can do this. I can wait till then. Of course I can._

Ichigo sighed and looked at his patient. "Right this way ma'am," he led the old lady into the examining room. _I've to wait till the evening! Oh! Come on._ _How hard could it be? And I'll be saving lives during that time. I'm sure that she'll think it is a noble profession and be unbelievably impressed._ He thought smugly._ Besides, I love my job and everything that comes with it._

"I need a full body check up!" the old lady said promptly and started stripping. The blouse came off. Her breasts sagged halfway down to her belly and it was wrinkled all over. The old woman started on her skirt.

Ichigo fought hard not to gag. He ran out of the examining room.

_Is it too late for a career change?_

_

* * *

  
_

Rukia tried hard to keep up with Shuuhei. He didn't even wait to pay the medical bill, asking the receptionist to send it over to the Kuchiki Corporation. Next thing she knew, they were in the cab, heading back to the office. Shuuhei seemed to be in too much pain. Rukia let him be. She turned to look out of the window. Suddenly something heavy fell onto her lap. She looked to see Shuuhei looking up at her from her lap. His eyes seemed to be asking, _is it ok if I lay here like this? _ Rukia nodded. He closed his eyes. His hand still held her handkerchief to his nose. Rukia smiled at his face. Almost automatically she started combing her fingers through his hair. It was really soft. He pressed onto her hand, as if seeking for more. _He might fool the world with his tough boy image, but he's just like a newborn foal, needing as much attention as possible. _She continued the combing motion and went back to looking out the window.

* * *

Shuuhei moaned mentally. He was on her lap. _She smelled wonderful. It was a combination of Jasmine and sandalwood_. Her hands were in his hair. _He wanted to purr. He felt like a damn housecat. Wanting his mistress to stroke and pet him._ He turned his head slightly towards her flat belly. He peeked through one eyelid to see her reaction. She hadn't noticed anything; she was busy looking out the window. She continued the combing motion. He turned a little more. He face was now at her belly. Her beautiful breasts were a sight to behold from this position. Their fullness was very obvious from this angle. _Man, his pint size goddess had perfect tits. No! Calling them 'tits' would be a disgrace to them. Those beautiful globes were the perfect size. Not too big, not too small. They were just enough to fill your hands completely, without overflowing. He was aching to see them bared. He could reach and lick the underside if he raised his head. He was truly tempted to. But he didn't. She wasn't ready for this. He knew that. But she would be, He vowed. He yearned for her trust. It was different this time. He had even started thinking the L-word. And when that orange-haired bastard had touched her, he had wanted to punch the man to a pulp. But such a display of violence in front of her would drive her away. He had to play it slow. No matter how much it killed him. _He sighed and closed his eyes. _How the hell can one not get a hard on with her around! _He groaned.

* * *

Rukia had been thinking of everything and nothing through the ride back. _I hope Toushiro didn't have trouble with my leaving this morning. Some great 'help' I turned out to be, skiving off the first day. But Shuuhei needed her. I'll have to apologise to Toushiro properly. _Rukia was surprised to see the Kuchiki building. She tugged slightly on Shuuhei's hair and bent down to whisper in his ear, "we're there, Shuuhei. I'll get down here. But I think you should go home and rest."

Shuuhei opened his eyes and gazed at her. "I'm coming in with you. And I'll drop you back home," he declared. He lifted his head from her lap and reached for his wallet, but Rukia stopped him with her hand on his arm. She looked into his wonderful coal eyes.

"It'll make me feel better if you go home and rest. Please? For me?" Rukia pleaded with her words and eyes.

Shuuhei caved in, "All right, baby. If it'll make you happy, I'll drag my ass home."

Rukia opened her door and was about to get out, when Shuuhei grabbed her chin and placed a chaste kiss on her cheek. Rukia was stunned. She was on the verge of freezing with fright when she felt Shuuhei's lips on her skin. But he'd done it in disarmingly charming way. She just sat there with one leg out of the car, with a look of wonderment on her face.

Shuuhei chuckled, "get going, sweetheart. I'll see you tomorrow." He pushed her firmly out of the car and gave her bottom a really naughty pat before closing the door.

The taxi was already pulling away by the time Rukia could realize what had just happened. She turned a crimson shade when she realized that Shuuhei had just kissed her and patted her bottom. Rukia was mortified. What if someone had seen them? Oddly enough, she wasn't angry at Shuuhei's actions. Just surprised; a nice kind of surprise. She walked dazedly into the building and made her way to the lift. Her mind was still replaying Shuuhei's kiss.

* * *

Matsumoto had been waiting for Rukia to return at Nanao's desk. Both women saw quite clearly, Shuuhei's show of affection towards Rukia. Well…. sort of affection, because the 'butt-patting' made things a little unclear.

The problem was, many others had seen this exchange as well.

Matsumoto sighed. The news will be all over the place by this evening. The office gossip vine could be such a bother at times. Matsumoto saw Rukia's dazed expression. This is not good. The odds are going to in favour of "The Pussy Magnet'. But matsumoto really thought Toushiro and Rukia were too darn perfect for each other. She just has to make them realize that.

"Don't butt in", came the warning from Nanao.

"That's like asking me to stop existing. There always has to be a matchmaker in every story. And I've been given the lucky part in real life as well. I'm going to bring Rukia as my boss's bride by the end of three months." Matsumoto's eyes were glowing.

Nanao stepped back from the woman. It gets really scary when she does that. She saw the determination burning in her eyes. The woman's always been like a mother bear protecting her cubs when it came to Toushiro Hitsugaya. And now that she's decided a worthy match for her ward, nothing's going to stop her from getting her Toushiro what he wants.

Nanao sighed. "Well, since I obviously can't stop you, I might as well join in the fun. I don't normally do this, but I don't want that sweet girl to be just another notch on 'Pussy Magnet's' bedpost. So count me in this crazy scheme of yours."

"Great. First things first, I'm going to see the amount of damage caused by the little incident today," Matsumoto said, walking towards the lift.

Nanao smiled at her back.

* * *

Rukia entered the office trepidatiously. She felt guilty as sin. Shuuhei's situation had been her fault after all….. It was obligatory that she help him.

It seemed as though Toushiro had left for lunch. Rukia let out a sigh of relief. But it was short lived.

"Where the hell have you been?" a loud, boisterous voice exclaimed.

Rukia jumped out of her skin. She turned around to face matsumoto.

"I just helped a friend of mine. I accidentally attacked him. It was only just that I take him to the hospital," Rukia defended herself. Matsumoto stared at her as though she'd just lost her head. Rukia realised the way she'd worded her answer and how someone like matsumoto would decipher it.

"I didn't mean that kind of attack. I accidentally broke his nose thinking he was a groping pervert. Then I took him to a hospital. Is Toushiro angry at me?" Rukia asked worriedly. Her second day here and it was already a disaster.

Matsumoto didn't know whether to laugh or cry. Rukia was truly one of a kind. She'd managed to ensnare her little boss man's heart, befriend the office playboy and break the said person's nose in just two days. It was astonishing. However, she needed to make sure there were no others to compete with her little boss man.

"Rukia, I hope you realise that it's Shuuhei Hisagi that we're talking about. He's called the 'pussy magnet' here. Everyone saw you guys kissing in front of the office right now. They'll get the wrong idea and think you're his next toy or something."

"What? We're just friends. He helped me reach my interview on time, my first day here. I owed him one. And I know he's a little… um… friendly and touchy-feely, but it means nothing. And I don't date." Rukia ended firmly.

Matsumoto found that a little odd. _Why didn't she date? Was she a lesbian or something? Nah…. Then she couldn't have ignored me. She would've made a move on me by now, if she was gay_. Matsumoto concluded firmly with pride.

"Ok, I get it. But the office won't. The little scene out there would've probably spread like wildfire now. You may overhear varied versions of the story, but turn a deaf ear towards them. Just watch yourself all right? Women might target you. Mostly those form Hisagi's fan club." Matsumoto warned. "Anyway, I think we better straighten this mess out before my little boss man blows his fuse," she said reaching out to fold her bra which was hanging from the desk drawer.

Rukia worked most diligently to mentally abate the guilty feelings that were present for bailing out of work this morning.

* * *

Toushiro walked into his office and stopped short. For a moment he thought that he'd stepped into the wrong room. The office had been straightened out completely. None of Matsumoto's dirty laundry was around. It looked neat, efficient and respectable, just like the lady who was responsible for this transformation.

He walked into his office and was once again met with the most unusual sight. Matsumoto was working. It was true. He blinked furiously to ascertain that he was not hallucinating. No sir, he wasn't hallucinating. There sat his secretary, making notes with a serious expression. He had never seen matsumoto in this light at all.

His eyes moved onto the little dynamite beside her. She had her nose buried into a little notepad and was dictating things for matsumoto to jot down.

Matsumoto looked up then.

"Boss-man!!! thank god you're here. Rukia's a slave driver, please save me," she wailed while grabbing Toushiro's head and slamming him face first, between her enormous breasts.

Toushiro struggled like an embarrassed pre-schooler.

"Let go, matsumoto! Or I'll fire you this time! I'm serious here!"

Matsumoto paid no heed to her boss's threats. She promptly straightened up, lifting him off the floor in the process. She then twirled around. Toushiro tried to escape her, but it proving to be very difficult with his feet in the air. His indignant yells were muffled.

* * *

Rukia was tickled to the bone at the sight. She couldn't hold back her laughter. Here was this child prodigy being forced back into childish behaviour by the beautiful woman. His accomplishments didn't seem to deter matsumoto from teasing her boss. Rukia felt that Toushiro needed someone like matsumoto around to help him live a little. Rukia laughed till tears streamed down her face. She came to a halt after some seconds and saw both Toushiro and matsumoto staring at her curiously.

"What?" she cried. "It was really funny to see someone so serious all the time forced into an embarrassing situation." Just as Rukia finished speaking, her stomach gave out a ferocious growl.

* * *

Now it was the other two who were laughing hysterically. Rukia stood there with red cheeks.

After calming himself down, Toushiro looked at Rukia. He had never had so much fun in his office or his life before. Rukia was… well.. Rukia was Rukia. And he was really glad about that fact.

"I'm going to take a wild guess here and say you haven't had your lunch yet. Go down to the cafeteria and get something to eat." Toushiro said firmly, but with a smile gracing his beautiful lips.

"I don't think-"Rukia started to protest, but was cut off.

"Matsumoto!" Toushiro gave her a look.

"Aye aye, captain!" Matsumoto said with a mock salute. She turned to face Rukia, "my chance to order you around now, Rukia-Chan. Let's go!"

Matsumoto marched off with her captive. Toushiro took Rukia's notebook and sat down to work.

* * *

Matsumoto and Rukia go some lunch and sat down at one of the tables. The cafeteria was empty. As Rukia ate, Matsumoto entertained her, chattering like a magpie. Rukia was truly happy.

She'd finished her lunch and was drinking coffee when a tall man with vivid red hair walked in.

"RENJI!" Matsumoto yelled waving her arms about like a windmill. Renji looked around, embarrassed; happy to see that no one was around. He made his way to their table.

"For crying out loud, Matsumoto, I'm neither deaf nor blind; you didn't have to jump like that." Renji said sitting down. He turned around was surprised to see Rukia next to him. He hadn't seen her there. "Hey! How're you? Matsumoto treating you well?" he asked her shyly.

"Of course. I'm having a lot of fun working with her!" Rukia said.

Matsumoto slapped the back of Renji's head. "See, I'm not the monster that you all make me out to be."

"Hmmm… right" Renji tried to smile.

Both Rukia and matsumoto noticed his low spirit.

"Hey, what's the matter? Did something happen?" Rukia asked softly.

Renji looked at her. He knew he'd just met her recently, but he felt like he'd known her for a long time already. He normally didn't hand out the sob stories of his life to everyone, but he felt like he could with Rukia. Gut instincts told him that they might've had a similar past. He decided to follow his instincts.

"Byakuya Kuchiki happened." He said, frustrated and tired. He leant on table with his elbows and covered his face with his palms.

"Huh?" both women straightened up at hearing this.

"I think I'll be getting the boot soon. And let's face it, I deserve it after the fiasco yesterday." Renji said sighing into his hands.

"Hey, do you mean the time when Kuchiki was threatening to fire you because he was late? That's just too arrogant of him. Blaming you for his mistakes," Rukia sat there with her arms crossed across her chest, looking every bit of a disapproving schoolteacher.

Renji had to laugh. Rukia was truly amazing. She was ready to stand up and defend a guy she just befriended yesterday. And she did it blindly too. Renji couldn't help but admire her loyalty.

"Ah, but I really am the one at fault you see," Renji said sadly. "I was supposed to buy him tickets to Monaco, but I don't know why, for some reason the boss called yesterday evening to shout at me from _Mexico."_ Renji moaned.

Rukia sat there not knowing what to do. It would be really rude to laugh when his job was on the line. But then again, which idiot would confuse Monaco with Mexico?

But it seemed matsumoto had no such qualms about laughing. She gave a loud yell and proceeded to laugh her ass off. "Oh my god! I-ha ha ha- I can't believe you- you- ha ha- you sent the boss to Mexico?" she continued to laugh.

Renji was embarrassed to the core. He didn't want Rukia to think he was idiot, _but I guess it's too late now_, he thought to himself. He spoke up to defend himself, "Hey, it's not my fault. I'm not cut out for this kind of job. Just because he has a problem with women secretaries doesn't mean he can dump me in that position and expect me to fit in perfectly. I'm supposed to be his bodyguard and driver, not his hand maid."

"Hey, don't get worked up. I'm sure he won't fire you. He detests us women so much, that he'd rather have you. Warts and all.." Rukia teased him.

Renji looked up at her grinning face and felt his heart drop to his stomach. _Lord, she's beautiful. _Renji wanted to get to know her better. He wanted to know what made her the way she is. Her soul, her heart, her mind and body, he wanted to know them all intimately. He sat there gaping at her like a lovesick fool.

Matsumoto saw this. She saw the way Renji was looking at her Rukia. This was bad. All the girl had to do was be friendly, and men would go about reading all sorts of things into it. She could see clearly that Renji was well on his way to falling in love with Rukia. Well, who could blame him? Rukia definitely was unusual, in a good way. Matsumoto herself would've have hit on her, if she was into girls. But Rukia was already booked for her Toushiro, damn it. She couldn't have someone else butting in now.

"Ha ha, anyway, it's time me and Rukia headed back," Matsumoto said hauling Rukia up and dragging her away. "And good luck with the boss."

Rukia tried to say goodbye but it wasn't possible with Matsumoto between them.

"Hey, hold on. I'm coming up as well," Renji said hurrying to catch up with them, much to Matsumoto's dismay.

* * *

All three were stepped into the lift and before the doors closed, they were joined by Nanao.

"Hey there, Overgrown Nerd! Where are you off to?" Matsumoto teased Nanao.

"Stop calling me that!' Nanao said straightening her glasses unnecessarily. "I am on my way to see that pervert. He asked me to come immediately." Nanao looked at Rukia. "You should drop in for a minute too Rukia-Chan. The boss has been worried about you."

Rukia really wanted to, but she couldn't skive of any more of her time. She was here to work.

Matsumoto could read most of Rukia's expressions now. "I'm sure Toushiro won't mind, Rukia, we'll drop by at Kyoraku's office. Besides, I love the way he teases Nanao. She gives a whole new meaning to the word 'blush'."

"No, I don't" Nanao and Matsumoto argued all the way up to the eight floor.

"I think I'll see Kyoraku as well. I'm really not sure what to do, I don't even know if I'm fired or not." Renji said gloomily.

"Don't say that," Rukia reprimanded him.

The group stepped out and found Toushiro walking ahead of them.

"HEEEY boss man, what are you doing here?" matsumoto yelled loudly.

Toushiro jumped and turned around, "Don't yell, Matsumoto. I'm here to see Kyoraku. He called me asked me to come down and see him. What're you doing here?"

"Um- we're here to see Kyoraku as well, boss. It seems he was worried about our Rukia here." Matsumoto said.

Everyone was beginning to get worried. Why was Toushiro called down? It seemed like a serious issue.

The group went into Kyoraku's office and stood still at the sight of the two people inside.

Byakuya Kuchiki stood in the office with Kyoraku. And by the looks of it, they had been in a rather heated discussion.

"Well, I guess it's settled. If you're that certain of Ms. Ukitake's abilities, then I'm sure she won't have any troubles. As for Ms. Rangiku, she should earn her pay." Byakuya stated coldly, looking at Rukia all the while. "As of now, Ms. Ukitake works for me. She is to be my secretary. If there are any other objections from any of you, I suggest that you get over them."

Byakuya straightened up and before anyone could move a muscle, he had grabbed a stunned Rukia by the arm and was hauling her through the door. "Come along Ms. Ukitake, we have work to do."

Everyone was too shocked to react.

* * *

**Hmmmmmmmmm………… Byakuya, why the change of heart?**

**This chapter is a tad shorter than usual. Please ignore it. And the grammatical errors too. I'll correct them later. **

**So, what did you think? Review please. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**I know that many of are ready to skin me alive for this. I know I promised no more late updates. I'm sorry!**

**I really don't deserve you guys. You're always there for me, and I always let you down... (whaaaaaaaaaaah :( sniff sniff****) I'll really try and update more often. At least once a month. Or fortnightly. Please stay with me! I really want to give you guys a good fanfic. **

**Thank you guys for your reviews. (epic unicorns, Rukia harem, 1superkawaii, yuniee, zenachi, sairypetshogun, onlyluna, , rinya-sesshomaru, blade321, Sailor Panda, Violentkitty, IcePrincess95, xdayanarax, Rukes and aririn)**

**Special shout out to: GamerGirl1993, Beijing Girl, CrazyDesiStarGirl, Rukes, sueryu89, seiketsu, whispered25, xdayanarax, Acetone, grenadaman, kirku, rukiaharem, rukes, IcePrincess95, gaamatsu96, Rabid Faries, Zee Zee the Dreamer, UnheardAgony, Bleach Barbie, Nes77, Sailor Panda, epic unicorns, onlyluna, koneko zero, Ai-kitseneko yuurei. You know why. (Wink wink).**

**My special thanks to mindy101, YuzurihaNoRyuu and alinda arch you guys are the best.**

**Chapter six. (mentions of hookers and drug dealers)**

**[Bleach belongs to kubo]**

**

* * *

**

Rukia felt herself getting dragged along the corridor. _I have to stop. What the hell? Why isn't my body obeying my head? Stop right here Rukia! Dig your heels in, girl! Don't let this poor excuse for a human being treat you this way!_

Still no dice. _What on earth? His secretary? Is he joking? _She looked at the long black silky mane called his hair, looked at the rigid set of his shoulders. _Nope! He doesn't seem like the sort to joke._

_

* * *

_

Byakuya had no idea what has gotten into him. During his unforeseen trip to México, all that he had thought about was a beautiful pair of arresting, violet eyes and the deceitful woman they belonged to. Why? He thought to himself. Was he by any chance experiencing some sort of attraction towards her? The idea was preposterous! He must be touched in the head to even think of such an unbelievable reason.

He just wanted to keep a close eye on her that's all. She might be a spy. And he wanted to ensure that Hitsugaya won't get hoodwinked by her. The man was a prodigy! He was an incredible genius in his field. He didn't want such a man to fall for her womanly wiles or vices! Yes! That was all there was to it. As soon as he landed, he decided to hire Ms. Ukitake as his assistant. After all, his current predicament provided the perfect excuse. And as the saying goes, keep your friends close and….

Besides, he'd heard the rumours of her and some character in the PR department. One day here and already so blatant about her affairs. How many men did it take to satisfy her? She needed to be shown that men were not put on earth to be fooled around with. And he was just the man for the job.

He stopped suddenly and looked back at her. They'd reached his office. She seemed out of breath and a little dazed. He pulled her inside and shut the door. He towered over her despite the miserable inches her pumps added.

"I know your kind. I'm not going to let you get away with whatever it is that you're scheming. And don't even for a second try your act on me. I am onto you. You better watch yourself Ms. Ukitake. I'll be dogging your every move," Byakuya growled.

* * *

Rukia didn't say anything to that. Oh! But she _thought_ a lot of things all right. And none of them were nice. _Could someone be so totally blind? So hard-headed and full of themselves? Well, she had better believe it, there was a prime example right in front of her eyes. There was no way she would reply to that. If she could, she'd have told him to stuff it and left right now. But she was sure he'd fire either matsumoto or Renji. She couldn't allow that to happen. Besides, her father was also there to consider. And she was never known to back down from a challenge. She'd show him that not all women were callous like the ones he'd come across. How can he generalise? She had met some cruel men in the past, but she wasn't denouncing his entire sex was she? _

Rukia looked at him. He seemed convinced that she was hatching a devious, mastermind plot. Guess the only way to prove herself to this arrogant ass would be to stick it out. She'd be the most efficient, trustworthy secretary ever. Starting now! She'd show him just how professional she can be. She'll treat his threat like water off a duck's back.

"Well sir, I'll do my best as your secretary. What is there for me to do right now?" Rukia's cool and composed reply was completely at odds with the turbulent emotions inside her.

* * *

Byakuya straightened up. He looked into her eyes. For a moment there, he'd seen her actual reaction to his threat. Her eyes were a brilliant violet, with a bright fire inside. He could almost read the insults running in her mind through those eyes. But a second later it was gone. He was now staring at a china doll face, with glazed blue eyes; she looked like butter wouldn't melt in her mouth. Byakuya decided that he wouldn't rest till he exposed her as a fraud. It had been a long time since he had been out for blood like this. Very long indeed. Too bad she was a woman. Hard broiled men themselves had no chance in winning against him; she had no idea who she was up against.

"Hm. First I want to you take down a dictate of the apology letter addressed to the royal family in Monaco. Then, I want you to type out the instructions for the merger. The files on the desk need to be assorted and stored. I need you to be well versed in the current dealings of the company. The information is available on the computer. I'll leave you with my daily planner so that you can arrange my meetings and lunches; it's on the desk in my office. I want my coffee precisely at 9 in the morning, and I expect you to have he sorted mail on my desk before that." Byakuya ended his tirade. He'd put the coffee and mail on the list because he couldn't come up with anything else in the heat of the moment. "Think you can handle that?"

If she was shocked, it didn't show on her face. It was still perfectly blank, devoid of any emotion.

"Yes sir. It'll be done," her reply was both meek and respectful, but Byakuya highly doubted their authenticity.

Just to rile her up, he added, "Oh, make sure it's done today. I'm sure you can handle it efficiently, if you can take time away from work for your illicit meetings." Byakuya watched with satisfaction as colour rose to her cheeks. "I'll be leaving now. I'm rather jet lagged and I have dinner plans." With that he swept out of the room.

* * *

Rukia swore that she could have broken a stack of bricks at the moment. What illicit meetings was he talking about? she then realised that the news of her and Shuuhei was spreading around. Her hands were tightly clenched. God the man was insufferable to say the least. He hadn't even bothered to ask her for her explanation, he just assumed that she was having an affair. And he could have dinner plans? With whom? Which woman is foolish enough to dine with that hypocritical monster? All that work to be completed in... She consulted her watch... less than three hours. Well, guess the gods decided that I've skived off enough today. Rukia flexed her fingers and rolled her neck. She eyed the mountain of files on what she assumed to be Renji's desk. Though he was a little sweet and clumsy, looking at the desk, she declared him a complete slob and bum. It was stacked with files. Some papers were haphazardly strewn across. She deduced that the computer mentioned by Kuchiki was somewhere underneath the mess. She's going to be here for hours. She decided that she would call her father and let him know that she'll be late, and to have dinner before her. She sat down to work. Ah … This was going to take some time.

Rukia worked like a girl possessed. She didn't even notice the time. By the time she was done with everything, including the meetings scheduled for tomorrow, she was drained. Completely. She looked at her watch and gasped.

It was almost 10. Oh god! She didn't even know if trains ran at this late hour. Why hadn't the cleaning crew come in? She got up and quickly collected her coat and purse that was dropped off by Matsumoto while she was leaving. They couldn't talk much because Rukia was really up to her ears in work. She locked everything up and put the key in her purse. She shoved it deep inside as if they were national treasure. She opened the door and stepped out. She noticed something on the door. It was a 'don't disturb sign'. That damn man must have put it there. It must carry a lot of weight when hung on the door of Byakuya Kuchiki's office. Because the cleaning crew hadn't poked their head in, and Matsumoto hadn't dared to remove it.

Dismissing the matter, she quickly made her way to the elevator. She got out on the ground floor and moved to the main door.

"Hey, stop there!" a voice suddenly boomed in the dead silent corridor making Rukia jump out of her skin. The reception area was the only one with bright lights. A man appeared from the corridor. A security guard from the looks of it. "What are you doing here at this time of night?"

"I was working. I am the Kuchiki's new assistant. I really had to get the job done. I'm sorry, but could you please open the door. I need to get home. My father will be worried."

The security guard was an old man with a daughter of his own. If she had ever come home this late he would've alerted the National Guard. He looked at Rukia, she reminded him of his girl, who had married and moved away. He missed her terribly.

"No problem, miss. But how're you going to get home? I hope you have a vehicle of your own. The streets aren't safe at this time of night. A young woman shouldn't be walking around alone."

Rukia understood the kind old man's concern. "I don't have a vehicle. So it's either the bus or the train for me. The bus stop's nearer, just a few blocks down. I'll take the bus." But the bus was slower. No choice now. Besides she didn't know the train timings. Buses are more frequent. "Don't worry; I know how to take care of myself."

The security guard grumbled something about 'young people' and 'foolishness' and 'independence' and such. But he still opened the door for her.

"Maybe you should wait and get a cab", the old man said, scratching his head. He still wasn't sure if he should be letting her go alone. He was wondering about the best thing to do.

Rukia was in a real hurry. Juu-papa would be truly anxious. She ran through the door. "Cab drivers are scarier. I'll be all right. Don't worry... (She looked at his name tag)... Mr. Carson." She gave him a smile. "Thank you and goodnight."

Rukia hurried down the stairs. The old man still stood there… dumbstruck by her kindness and smile. Nobody in this entire office had ever wished him or smiled at him. He prayed for safety and headed back inside, locking the doors.

Rukia looked around. Not a single soul in sight. Well... Not a single _decent_ soul in sight. She could swear that the two scantily clad women at the corner of one of the buildings were hookers. She the saw two men near an alleyway arguing furiously in hushed tones, then one of them handed over something to the other.

The city was totally different at night. In the morning, it was completely crowded with cars and people. Now, very few cars flew by. Some of the restaurants and eat outs were open, but there weren't many people. She made her way to the bus stop, desperately hoping to catch one soon.

She stood there, clutching her purse in one hand and the lapels of her coat in the other. She cursed Byakuya Kuchiki six ways from Sunday.

She saw a trio of drunken men stumble from the corner of a building. She turned her head away, but kept a wary eye on them. They started wolf whistling and cat calling at the hookers.

"Come on baby, let's take me for a ride", one of them said.

"IF you have the cash", one of the hookers replied.

"Sure gals, I can take you both. I drew a very lucky hand at poker table today. What do you say?" he said. "How does 250 sound to you girls?"

The girls looked at one another and shrugged. They went towards the man. One of the other two tried to grope one of the hookers. She pushed him off firmly. "You'll have to pay me."

"Hey, Andy, come on man, give one to us. Aren't we your buddies?" the man implored.

"Get lost loser, I ain't gonna do nothing for you. Let's go gals", 'Andy' said walking away from the other two, with his arms around the girls' waist.

Rukia could sense that the two men were very angry at having been deprived of the fun that their friend would soon experience. They were grumbling to one another as they moved down the street to where Rukia was standing. Rukia became very still. She heard some shouts and yells from the alleyway, but her entire mind focused on the two men who were heading towards her. Fear and apprehension held her immobile. She prepared herself mentally. She had a premonition that something bad was about to happen and she trusted her instincts. Damn it, she should've gotten a pepper spray. She stood there as the men stumbled towards her. She knew the exact moment they spotted her. One of them came to a halt and nudged the other. They exchanged low voiced words, and started to move towards her. Rukia tensed up for a fight. She could kick ass. She'd learned self defence from the Uraharas. Besides, these men were drunk. Rukia was sure she could beat the hell out of them if they even dared to lay a finger on her. She clenched her teeth and waited for their next move.

"Hey there, sweetheart. Need some company?" one of the called out.

He reached out to grab her when suddenly he was yanked back. A really tall figure had just materialised out of thin air and was busy breaking her would-be attacker's nose. The other one tried to make a quick escape, but Rukia stuck her foot out and he fell over. She then gave a really violent kick to his stomach.

The man started to curse her for all that he was worth.

Her rescuer growled for him to shut up. Rukia then looked up into the man's eyes. It was the other one. The black haired cousin of the strawberry. K-Ka something. He was wearing a police uniform. And it just looked great on him. She stood there staring at him while he handcuffed the two guys.

* * *

Kaien was angry. He was in a murderous rage. What in the hell was the woman thinking, standing there alone. Looking like innocence and purity. Was she out of her god dammed mind? It was lucky that he and another patrol car were holding a stake out to catch a drug dealer. The man they were after was just a vendor of sorts. What they wanted was the farmer. The vendor was the key. The two patrol cars were in the alleyway, hidden. They'd been waiting for the dealer to show up. He and his partner were in one car, while the other car contained two more cops. They'd been waiting for a very short while. Usually the dealings went on at midnight. But this time, the dealer was a little anxious. He seemed to have realised that the cops were going to come after him. So he had decided to sell his last batch of drugs early. Unfortunately, he was caught.

Not by Kaien though, but by his partners. Why? You ask. Well because he hadn't been able of take his eyes off that beautiful girl from the moment she'd entered the street. While the other three cops were busy apprehending the suspects in the alleyway, he was busy staring at the woman. She was standing there like a sitting duck waiting for the losers to take pot shots on her. The moment he realised that one of the losers had spotted her, he was out of the car and running towards them. He caught up with them just in time. And while he was beating one of the assholes, Rukia had managed to stop the other one from getting away. She truly was something, but he was still angry.

"What in the hell are you doing here this late?" he growled when he was done cuffing them.

"I had to work very late. I was waiting for the bus." She looked a little scared. She damn well should be! "What about you?"

"I was working a case", he said pointing to the patrol car where their dealer and addict were being shoved in. "Uh..." Suddenly Kaien forgot what he was about to say. He said the next lamest thing. "How have you been?"

"I'm fine, you?"

Kaien had to laugh. They were on the street, in the night, standing amidst dealers and cops, and they were exchanging pleasantries. "Good. Listen. You shouldn't be walking around this late. As you probably realised it's not safe." He turned around and signalled his partner. "Let me throw these two in the car as well, and then I'll take you home in mine."

"There's really no ne..." looking at his determined gaze, Rukia gracefully gave in. "I'd appreciate that. Thanks."

Kaien helped throw the other two in as well. He then told his partner, very rudely, to get lost and drove the car towards Rukia. She got in the passenger seat without a single protest. They drove in silence for a few minutes.

"I a-"

"I wan-"

They had both started at the same time. Kaien laughed. "You go first."

"I just wanted to thank you for this. For taking time away to drive me home. I'm really late and my father will be worried. I know it was risky to be out in the streets at this time, but I had huge load of stuff to do and I hadn't realised that it was quite this late." Rukia stopped.

"No problem. I'm glad that you realised that it was unsafe. I wouldn't want anything to happen to that pretty face." Kaien smiled at the tell tale blush that rose to her cheeks. She really had no idea how beautiful she was. He made a mental note to tell her every time.

"What were you going to say?" Rukia asked shyly.

"I just wanted to know if you have ever been a patrol car before," Kaien asked. "And I'd also like it if I knew what to call you," he said with a wink.

"It's Rukia Ukitake." She said, "And it's my first time in a patrol car. I've always wanted to sit in one." She had a little sparkle in her eyes. "I think you guys are the best. You keep the streets safe, and it's not an easy job. Many take your presence for granted."

Kaien smiled. She looked positively adorable. He recalled the times with Miyako, how she'd ridiculed his job. How demeaning she found it to be married to a cop. He was glad that Rukia didn't share her opinions.

They had gone back to the silence. But this time it wasn't the awkward sort, but more of the friendly kind. Kaien concentrated on the road. While turning into the street of their apartment, he felt a heavy weight against his arm. Rukia was fast asleep, her cheek resting on his biceps. His muscles flexed involuntarily. His loins stirred from pure lust. He gritted his teeth and willed himself to calm down as he parked the car.

He thought about waking her up, but then decided against it. She looked extremely exhausted. Besides, he wasn't going to pass up on a chance to carry her upstairs. He gulped. There had never been anyone other than Miyako to whom he had been attracted. But he felt a pull towards this one. He was in deep deep trouble here. He was extremely attracted to this girl. But so was his idiot of a cousin, Ichigo. He growled. No way was he going to let him have Rukia. Well, he had an upper hand now.

He laid her head back, got out of the car and came around to her side. He carried her out of the car, bridal style, into the apartment. He checked the letter boxes for The Ukitakes' door number and was delighted to discover that she lived across the hall from him. He carried her up the stairs and to her door. He gave it a couple of taps from his shoes. The door opened immediately and there stood a tall distinguished man with white hair. His brown eyes took in Kaien's uniform and Rukia's inert form and drew his own conclusions.

"Oh my god! Rukia! Is she alright?" the man was distraught. "What happened?"

"Sir, nothing has happened to her. She's just fast asleep. Can we put her to bed before we talk," Kaien asked politely.

The man led Kaien to Rukia's room where he put her down. Her father then pulled the sheets over the girl. Both men quietly exited the room. They walked back to the living room. Mr. Ukitake asked him to sit down and went fetch a glass of water.

"My name is Juushiro, I'm Rukia's father. What happened?" the man asked once they were settled.

Kaien told him everything that had happened.

"Good lord. She called and told me that she will be working late, but I didn't expect her to be this late. It's a good thing that you were there Kaien." Juushiro looked really grateful. "I'm sorry that you've had to go home late because of us."

Kaien laughed. "No need for worries. I live across the hall. I'm your new neighbour."

"Is that so? Oh well, I never expected that." Juushiro looked at him. There was a few seconds of silence in which Kaien allowed Juushiro to look deep into his eyes and judge his character. Every protective father does that. Kaien didn't flinch or blink.

Juushiro must've decided that he was trustworthy, because the smile returned to his face. Kaien and Juushiro talked for some more time, genuinely enjoying each other's company. Then Kaien left. He entered his own apartment and checked his messages. Ichigo had left one to say that he'll be working late. Then there was one from his sister and one from Ichigo's father. Kaien took his clothes of and entered the shower. His thoughts focused on Rukia. He turned the water to cold and winced at the torture that he was subjecting a part of his anatomy to.

* * *

Rukia got up to the sound of her alarm. It was seven. She was a bit disoriented. She got up groggily and realised that she was still wearing yesterday's clothes. It took her a few minutes to completely recall yesterday's events. Hisagi...Strawberry... Byakuya…Work...Late…Bus…perverts…The handsome cop.

Her thoughts came back to Byakuya and she jolted from the bed as though electrified. She quickly got in the shower and dressed for work. She came out into the kitchen and was shocked to find the cop from yesterday and her father happily enjoying pancakes. Juu-papa was the first to notice her.

"See Kaien, what did I tell you? Prompt as clockwork," he smiled at their guest and motioned for Rukia to sit down. She saw that a plate of pancakes was already laid out for her. She sat down and could feel the 'Kaien's' eyes on her. So, Kaien was his name. She then looked at her father. "You shouldn't have taken the trouble to prepare breakfast. You need to rest," she told him.

Both men laughed at this.

"Kaien, didn't I tell you that those words would be the first from her mouth?" Juushiro smiled at Rukia, "my dear, Kaien prepared these for us," and then his eyes grew stern. "Rukia, I still have a bone to pick with you for what you put me through yesterday. I almost lost my mind when I saw Kaien carry you in."

"I'm really sorry, Juu-papa." Rukia truly was. She didn't mean to worry her father so. "A lot happened at office yesterday. And I think you should know that I work for that Kuchiki now." She blushed when she realised that Kaien had carried her to the bed.

"Huh? What happened? I thought that you were with Toushiro."

"Byakuya Kuchiki happened," Rukia said, wolfing down the pancakes as fast as she could. "I need to be at the office soon, I'll tell you everything tonight." She turned to Kaien, "thanks for yesterday and for the pancakes now, I'm running late, I better leave."

Juu-papa and Kaien both got up. They looked like they had something to say.

"Rukia, we have decided that Kaien will drop you off and pick you up from now onwards. He said that it won't be a problem," Rukia tried to protest but her father continued, "and I'll really be happy to know that Kaien's there to keep you safe. Will you please do this for me?"

Rukia could never say no when he asked for something with those eyes. "Yes, Juu-papa."

"So that's settled then," Kaien said.

They both said their goodbyes and headed out. Kaien quickly ushered her down the stairs. He opened the door to the patrol car, "your chariot awaits, my lady."

"Why, thank you kind sir," Rukia played along as she got in.

They were cracking jokes and getting to know each other while the radio played in the background. Suddenly they both stopped talking as they listened to 'bad boys' by the inner circle. Rukia and Kaien started to laugh hysterically then. Rukia pretended to hold a mike and lip synched to the song perfectly. Kaien laughed and joined in. They were at the signal. Both Kaien and Rukia were too busy laughing. Suddenly Rukia felt the back of her neck prickle. She turned around and looked out of the window. She could swear that someone was watching them.

"What's wrong?" Kaien asked.

"Oh nothing! Maybe someone must've walked over my grave." Rukia smiled at him

The signal changed green and pretty soon they were at the Kuchiki Corporation. Rukia got out and bent over to say thank Kaien.

"Now remember," Kaien said "you are to call me once work finishes, I'll come to pick you up ok? Now take care, see you later," Kaien said as he drove off.

Rukia entered the building. It was twenty minutes past eight. Without losing a second, she quickly went up to her new office. She sorted the delivered mail and started with the coffee. She was re-reading all her transcripts and notes just to make sure everything was perfect.

Exactly at nine o'clock sharp His Highness entered the room. He gave her a look of utter contempt and barked 'coffee' at her, before entering his private office.

Rukia gritted her teeth and rushed to fetch him a cup. It took all her effort to keep herself from throwing in a huge spoon of salt into his cup. Once she entered, she saw that he was going through the mail. She put the coffee down and waited for further orders.

* * *

Byakuya didn't want to be impressed damn it. But he was. She must've stayed all night to bring the office to such a state. He hadn't even recognised Renji desk from before. He wanted to ask when and how she got back home, but bit his tongue from doing so. If he did, then it would suggest that he gave a damn. And Byakuya didn't. He really didn't care. He decided to throw her into more work. He didn't want to see that cool, efficient face of hers. He wanted to see the strain, the frustration, something that would prove that he had gotten under her skin.

He had seen her in the patrol car at the signal, acting foolishly with that cop. She had been smiling and having a blast. God! Even a cop? How many men did she have in her bed? Damn it! He wouldn't go easy on her!

"What are you standing there like an idiot for? Go and get your notepad. We've work to do."

* * *

Rukia was truly tempted to throw the scalding coffee on to his lap. She gave a tight smile instead and said, "Right away, sir." She got her notepad out and went back in.

Form then till evening, she didn't realise the time go by. She didn't even have time for lunch. But Byakuya did. He ordered her to bring in a salad and tuna sandwich for him. When she placed it on his table, without any hesitation, he gave her a bunch of letters to be typed out.

That evening, Rukia was again the last to leave. It was six already and Byakuya had left at 5. She called Kaien and went outside to wait for him.

Kaien pulled up in front of the office in his patrol car. She jumped in. she saw that there was a takeout from Mac Donald's.

"I noticed how exhausted you sounded on the phone and grabbed something to eat," Kaien said with a smile.

"You are godsend!" was all that Rukia managed before she attacked the food.

Kaien grinned at her and started the drive home.

* * *

**I know this chapter was a classic case scenario. The tough boss gives her a hard time and the efficient secretary pull through. I'll see to it that the story won't be a remake of every other boss-secretary romance. Other than that, I want your opinions. Please let me know. :) :)**

**Oh the pesky little detail regarding the grammar. Ignore it please, I beg you. **


	7. Chapter 7

**[Too ashamed to even speak :( :( :( ]**

**Disclaimer: Bleach belongs to kubo.**

**

* * *

**

"Wow! That was ultimately satisfying" Rukia said, wiping her hands on a napkin. "Thanks a bunch, Kaien."

"No problem, Rukia. Now where do you want to go?" Kaien asked when they stopped at a signal.

"What do you mean 'where'? Why, Home, of course." Rukia said in confusion.

"Uh uh! I've got strict orders from your father to take you out somewhere and introduce you to people. He feels that you never go out and socialise, Rukia. That's bad you know. You need to meet new people." Kaien told her.

Last night and this morning, Kaien and Juushiro had talked a lot, mostly about Rukia. Juushiro had confided in him about how much of an introvert Rukia currently was. He mentioned something about a tragic incident in her past, but didn't elaborate on it. And Kaien wasn't the sort to pry. They would tell him when they trusted him enough. For now, he had Juushiro's faith that he would look after Rukia. Juushiro had told him how paranoid Rukia was over his health. Kaien immediately guessed that the man wasn't completely honest about his health too, but didn't say anything. The time would come.

Besides, it wasn't like he didn't have secrets of his own. He was, technically, still a married man, and he felt dirty about chasing after Rukia. But damn it! This was Rukia he was talking about. He'd never met anyone like her. She was pure innocence and sin. He had to get a divorce soon. They trusted him. Both Rukia and Juushiro trusted him, and here he was, deceiving them. He was pretty sure that Juushiro had already picked him as a possible candidate for Rukia's husband. He didn't want anything to spoil that.

He didn't know what to do. On one hand he was tired of marriages. On the other he knew that Rukia would never enter into an illicit affair with him. He couldn't ask her for that. But then again, it wasn't hard to imagine being married to Rukia. She's beautiful, sexy, intelligent, fun, honest and trustworthy.

Damn it! He cursed Miyako again.

* * *

Socialise.

Socialise.

The word seemed alien to Rukia. She'd shunned everyone since that day at Seiretei. She'd cut herself off. The people she thought to be her friends had cruelly backstabbed her. She wasn't ready. But now that she came to think about it, she'd already given her trust to many people here and received theirs in return. Matsumoto, Kyoraku, Toushiro, Kaien, Hisagi, Ichigo. And she hadn't even realised it. How she knew that all of them were genuine people, she couldn't tell. But she just knew.

This must be a part of growing up. She thought to herself. She was glad where she was now. Excluding her pig of a boss, everyone else was wonderful. She'd never want to place herself elsewhere.

"Oi! Don't space out on me. Now tell me soon," Kaien said.

"Uh? I've no idea, it's all up to you," Rukia replied.

"Hmm...I know! There's a really popular place not far from here. But, I'll have to change. Do you mind if we stop over by the precinct?" Kaien asked.

"Not at all!" Rukia really wanted to see where Kaien worked. Also, she planned to check up on father.

* * *

Kaien and Rukia got out of his patrol car. Kaien showed her the way to a payphone when she expressed her wish to call her father up.

"It's down there towards your right. If you finish soon, wait by my car. I'll be back soon." With that Kaien went towards his lockers. He quickly stripped off his shirt and pants. And put on his simple blue jeans and a black t-shirt. He strapped on his gun again and threw on a jacket. He slammed his locker shut and checked himself in the mirror on the wall. Jesus! He felt like a teenager on a date. He walked out and made his way to the car. The sight that greeted him wasn't very nice!

"**Ichigo, you idiot, what the hell are you doing here? Don't have to be saving someone right now? Get lost!**!"

* * *

Rukia finished her call and was heading back towards Kaien's car, still thinking about her conversation with her father.

"_It is not a date! You were the one who asked me to go out Juu-papa!" Rukia blurted out when her father labelled her and Kaien's outing as a 'date'. It wasn't! _

"_Ah, Rukia dear! It gives me great pleasure to see go out with a young man now and then. You always fuss over me and I feel very troubled that you aren't living your life."_

"_Juu-papa, you mean the world to me. You come above everyone else. If you think that I'm missing out on life, you're wrong! When I was taken in by you, you gave my life a purpose and meaning. You're the most important person in my life. So, please stop feeling guilty. I'm coming home now, we'll talk some more." Rukia hadn't even imagined that her father was feeling guilty because she preferred being with him to going out. That was preposterous._

"_Rukia-Chan. If you really want to make me happy, please go out with Kaien tonight and enjoy, alright?" Juu-papa had a pleading tone in his voice that almost broke Rukia's heart._

"_All right! But I'm coming home early to prepare dinner, so don't you dare go near the kitchen to start preparations!" Rukia hoped she'd go home soon._

"_It's all right Rukia, Kaien made me some delicious stew. You take your time on your date alright? Bye!"_

_And Juu-papa just hung up!_

She was really going to have make Juu-papa understand that she didn't need to date. She made her way to Kaien's car thinking of thanking him for the stew he made for Juu-papa. She was still pondering over her conversation with her father when a loud yell startled her.

"OI Midget! I've been shouting for a while now, what were you thinking so hard about?"

Rukia looked up to find the strawberry doctor.

"Aaho! You didn't have to yell so loudly!" she fired back.

"Oh I have the right to do so all right! I waited for you to show up the other day and thank me properly like you said you would and you never did! What's the deal?" she could see a vein ticking in his forehead.

Damn it! She'd forgotten all about it! What with everything going on at office and out of it. She'd honestly forgotten to thank the man. After all, he had fixed Hisagi's nose and not demanded anything. He had been really kind. And she had behaved like a total jerk. She didn't like the feeling of owing someone.

"I'm terribly sorry! I know it's no excuse, but I've been busy lately. I'm really sorry! Tell me what I can do to make it up to you? I'll do anything."

* * *

JESUS! Was she serious? Didn't she know the chain of thoughts that those three words would trigger in a man's mind, especially when uttered by one as sexy as her.

Ichigo wasn't a man who thrived on sex, but he was a man nevertheless, and a virile one at that. Of course he would be aroused. Damn this midget! He desperately fought with his arousal.

"Uh… that's not necessary," Ichigo quickly changed the topic. "What're you doing here anyway?"

"I'm here with Kaien. He wanted to change his shirt before we left. My father kind of asked him to show me around the city. He wants me to meet new people…"

Ichigo didn't hear a thing. DAMN IT! Kaien had already met her father and had dating privileges? This is not good. He was thinking of a way to butt into their little 'outing' when Rukia gave him the perfect opportunity.

"Hey, why don't you come along? It'll be my treat, my way of thanking you for fixing my friend's nose. I'm sure your cousin won't mind."

Rukia must be absolutely guileless when it came to the workings of men's mind. Yeah right Kaien wouldn't mind.

"**Ichigo, you idiot, what the hell are you doing here? Don't you have to be saving someone right now? Get lost!**!"

There you go! His wonderfully welcoming cousin was burning a path straight to where he and Rukia were standing. He gave Kaien an evil smile.

"Oh, hey Kaien, Rukia was just inviting me out with you guys, I think I'll accept." Ichigo smiled with satisfaction at his cousin's obvious dismay.

"Don't you have to be at the hospital?" Kaien grunted.

"Nope. I got off early today. In fact, I was on my way over here to borrow the apartment key (I forgot to take mine when I left) and I want to see the city night life as well. I haven't had the chance since we came here. Why don't we go in my car? I'm sure it would be confusing if they saw someone without a uniform drive a patrol car."

Seeing Kaien's startled look, he guessed that his cousin hadn't even thought about that. He smirked at that.

"Well, let's get going. Want to ride shot gun in my new BMW, Rukia?" Ichigo asked her as the three of them made way to his new car. He was proud of his new baby. It was bought by his hard earned cash. He'd saved every penny for his shiny new baby.

It was a black X5(E70), an SUV. It had been his dream car. Of course he had to save for a very long time. But here it was. Luckily it was away from his father. God knows what the man would have done to his new baby if he had been there when it was delivered.

"DAMNNNNNNNNN…. Ichigo! Man she's awesome bro! Let me drive!" Kaien demanded.

"No way in hell. Nobody touches the steering wheel, but me!" Ichigo was adamant. He'd let someone else drive his baby after 10 maybe, 15 years.

"What the hell dude? I swear I won't mess her up." Kaien pleaded.

"Na uh!"

"Come on! I'll cook for the rest of the month!"

"No!"

"I'll do your laundry as well!"

"No!"

"I'll give you a hundred bucks"  
"I'll pay you two to stay away from my baby! I'm not letting anyone near her!"

"HA HA ha ha…."

Both Ichigo and Kaien turned to look at Rukia who had erupted into laughter. She was laughing at the two them so badly, that her sides must have started to ache cause she clutched them and tried to calm herself down.

"OH my god! You should've seen the way the two of you looked just now. Two grown men…. Ha ha…fighting to drive a car… It was hilarious. The old line, boys and their toys, comes to mind. Kaien, why don't you ride in the front with Ichigo, I'll sit in the back" Rukia told them with laughter still lingering on her lips as she made her was to the car door. "You guys were so amusing."

Ichigo and Kaien looked at each other sheepishly. Ichigo unlocked the car and got in. When all of them were seated, he sped to the nearest bar.

* * *

Rukia, Ichigo and Kaien walked from the parking lot to the rather famous bar. It was the first time any of them had been there. And for Rukia, it was the first time she was entering a bar. She didn't drink, but she didn't want to spoil the fun for the other two. Well, might as well find out what all the fuss alcohol is about.

The three of them walked into the dimly lit bar. It had the counter at the far end of the room. There were plenty of tables, but most of them were occupied. The tables lining the wall looked more comfortable and private with the cushioned seats and waist level walls.

Just one was free. The three of them made their way towards it. The number of waiters seemed pretty scarce and some of the customers were servicing themselves.

"I'll go get the drinks. Whiskey for you right, Kaien?" Ichigo asked and Kaien nodded. "What about you Rukia?"

"Uh…I'll have a … um…" Rukia tried to act as if all this was familiar. But she decided to give up. Better look like a greenhorn than a fool.

"I've no idea. I've never touched alcohol in my life and this is my first time in a bar. Just get me something you think I'll be able to handle."

"Wow! You've never drunk? Gotten a hangover? Man, you really are a little kid," the moment Ichigo finished that sentence; he got a swift kick to his shins.

"What the hell, Midget?"

"Don't call me that. And I'm not a little kid. I'm twenty-two!" Rukia glared at him.

"All right, All right, sheesh… then I'll get you a cocktail or something, be right back" with that Ichigo took off to the bar.

"So wh-" whatever Kaien had been about to say was rudely cut off.

"RUKIAAAA CHANNNNNNN!"

Rukia was enveloped into a big hug from behind. She turned around, trying to see who it was when her head got mashed between enormous breasts.

Loud Voice+ Enormous Breasts+ Hug=Matsumoto.

Rukia was once again fighting the familiar need to breathe when the voice of her old boss came to her rescue.

"Let her go Matsumoto, if you manage to kill her off, Kuchiki will definitely fire you." Toushiro said dryly.

"Awww…. You're too mean little boss." Matsumoto whined letting go of Rukia.

A vein ticked in Toushiro's forehead, "don't call me that in Public!" he gritted.

"HMMM… so, Rukia chan, how've you been? Ah who's this?" Matsumoto asked catching the bewildered look Kaien was giving them.

Rukia got up and made the introductions. Kaien stood up and shook their hands.

"Nice to meet you," he said.

"Why don't you join us? Do you mind Kaien? I haven't been able to talk to them at all." Rukia looked over to Kaien with a silent 'pleasssssseeeeee' in the sentence.

"Yeah sure", he said, trying to slide nest to her. But Matsumoto got there first. In the entire awkward juggle, Rukia ended up between Toushiro and Matsumoto with Kaien on Matsumoto's right. Kaien didn't look very happy and Rukia felt guilty.

"How have you been? I haven't been able to see you around" Toushiro said quietly.

Rukia looked at her handsome former boss, "Kuchiki's still an ass but I want him to acknowledge my work. I won't rest till I do," Rukia said determinedly.

"I'm sure that'll you can do it." He whispered close to her ear. The bar was starting to get noisy.

"How have you been?" Rukia yelled. She'd become nervous when she felt his breath on her ear.

"Matsumoto's become quite serious all of a sudden. She promised not to slack off at work if I did her bidding for two hours after work. That's how I was roped into coming here. God knows why I let her do this to me," Toushiro looked sullen.

"Awww Boss man, that's rude." They both looked up to see that the other two occupants at the table had been observing them for quite some time. They both blushed.

Toushiro was about to retort when Ichigo came back with the drinks.

"Who the hell are these people?" Ichigo asked rudely.

Rukia retorted by giving him a smack on the side of his head.

"Learn some manners, strawberry." She then introduced him to the others. Ichigo handed Rukia's drink to her and sat down beside Kaien.

They were all making small talk and getting to know each other. Suddenly, a pair of arms yanked Rukia from her spot. Everybody got up.

"Rukia, it's really you! Damn it, where have you been?" Shuuhei Hisagi was squeezing the life out of her.

"Let her go man, she's turning blue." Renji's voice was heard as he pried Shuuhei's arms from around her.

Rukia looked up find Renji and Shuuhei smiling down at her.

"Renji, Shuuhei! It's good to see you. I'm sorry I haven't been able to talk."

"Matsumoto!" Kira was seen heading towards their table with two other guys whom Rukia didn't know.

Now their table was extremely crowded. The two newcomers had to pull up chairs. Their names were Ikkaku and Yumichika. They worked on the 11th floor with the construction department.

"Renji, is that really you? Man, it's been a while. Haven't seen you since school," Ichigo yelled after recognising him.

"Whoa Ichigo, damn, how could miss you dude, with your hair and all," Renji teased.

"Damn you, it's been years, and the first thing you do after seeing me is make a crack about my hair?" Ichigo yelled belligerently.

"Hey, I can still see you have the same energy as before. Hey, Ikkaku, you wanted someone new to spar with, right? Try this carrot top. He's pretty good," Renji shouted out to Ikkaku.

"Pretty good? You've never beaten me once!" Ichigo gloated.

"Hey, why don't we set up a match? I'll judge you myself," Ikkaku told Ichigo.

"Matsumoto, how come you don't have a glass in your hand? Usually you'd have already drowned a bottle by now!" Kira sounded amazed.

"Stop making me sound like an alcoholic Kira," Matsumoto yelled.

"He's just stating the facts Matsumoto," Toushiro added.

"Awww boss…"

Rukia looked at the people interacting around her. It was fun. Shuuhei turned her face towards his and was about to ask her something, but his phone started ringing.

"I've to get this, I'll be back." Shuuhei ran out of the bar.

Rukia looked at Kira and Toushiro teasing the hell out of Matsumoto and Renji, Ichigo, Ikkaku and Yumichika boast about how strong they were.

As she was looking around her eyes suddenly collided with Kaien's. He was all alone, not talking with anyone just looking at her. She felt guilty and blushed. It was supposed to be a fun outing for him as well, but he didn't know anyone here.

She sent him an apologetic smile. He smiled back as if to say, 'don't worry about it'. After that they just stared at one another.

* * *

Kaien looked at the men around Rukia. It wasn't hard to realise that he and Ichigo weren't the only ones who wanted her. But Rukia, she didn't bask under all this attention showered on her. In fact, she seemed quite oblivious to the situation. That was one of qualities that attracted men towards her, he supposed. She was genuine.

Kaien received her apologetic smiled and smiled back in return to put her at ease. All these people would turn out be good friends to her. As long as the guys didn't try any funny business, Kaien was fine with it. He was about to ask if she wanted to go get some fresh air, when a long, manicured and elegant hand rested on his shoulder. He looked over to see the worst possible person he wanted to meet at this very moment.

"Hello, Kaien," Miyako smiled.

* * *

**To mindy101, yuzurihaNoRyuu and Vicky73. Thanks for your messages. :)**

**To all those who reviewed, my deepest gratitude. :) **

**Short Chapter and a cliffy! Sorry guys. And I realise that there was no Byakuya here. I'm going to put more byaruki later on in the plot, so don't worry. :)**

**Other than that, please excuse the spelling errors and the grammatical mistakes.**

**Review please! With cherries on top! :) **


	8. Chapter 8

**Ahem! So... I'm back! heh heh! **

(looks cautiously towards the left and then the right)

**Just checking around if there are any rotten tomatoes/eggs or sharp projectiles hurled towards my head...**

**Hmm... The coast is suspiciously clear... Anyhoo, let's get this show on the road. :D **

**Disclaimer: Bleach belongs to kubo. **

**Warning: Aizen and Momo, forced affections.**

**And, Toushiro and Momo don't know each other here.**

**And the grammatical errors are to be ignored please. :)**

**Chapter 8:**

**

* * *

**

"Hello Kaien", Miyako said.

Kaien looked up at his estranged wife. She was stunningly beautiful as ever with her long hair and brown eyes. What surprised Kaien even more was that she was actually talking to him, with her (obviously) model friend right beside her.

_WHAT? Suddenly he wasn't that repulsive anymore?_ He recalled their parting; how bitter she had become, how she had ridiculed his job! And now she was here acting as if all that never happened. He caught Rukia looking at them with open interest and curiosity from the corner of his eye.

He had to get Miyako away from her_! If she lets slip that he was still married… Rukia would… Juushiro would… they would feel completely betrayed!_

Kaien got up calmly and excused himself from the table. He saw Ichigo giving them a worried look. Kaien knew that Ichigo wouldn't reveal his wife's identity to; the others; they had each other's back in that. He took Miyako a little further away and asked through gritted teeth,

"What the hell do you want?"

Miyako's friend was shocked, but Kaien didn't give a damn! Miyako should have known what his reaction would be.

"Amber, would you please excuse me while I talk to my husband?" Miyako asked her friend calmly.

"Husband!" 'Amber the model friend' sounded shocked and confused. _Guess she has kept me secret even now_, Kaien thought bitterly. _Then why bother revealing it now?_ Kaien pondered.

After 'Amber' left, Kaien said in a mocking voice,

"The moment I'm seen around in plain clothes, I'm your husband, huh? I wonder if you would have done the same had I been in my uniform."

"Yes, I would", Miyako said in a sincere voice.

That stopped Kaien. _Was she serious? NO! Don't trust her! Don't go down that path full of lies again! Remember how she humiliated you! Remember the scene at her photo shoot!_

"I want us to get back together. I want to give our marriage another shot," Miyako said with a deadpan face.

_Was she serious? Or was she simply yanking his chain around?_

"What the hell are you talking about? You can't just waltz your way back into my life whenever you feel like! What's the matter? Modelling not to your liking anymore?" he asked scathingly.

"I have missed you, Kaien. I made a mistake, I have realised that now. I have been trying to contact you for a while now, but nobody in your family was willing to disclose your whereabouts. I guess it was to be expected," she said sadly. "I behaved abominably towards you."

"What is going on? Why the sudden change of heart? Did your famous photographer find a new fuck toy?" Kaien asked bitterly.

"I was never his lover!" Miyako was vehement in her denial. "You have to believe me!" she looked imploringly at him.

"I don't care anymore, Miyako" Kaien sighed, realising that what he said was true. Any love that he had had for his wife was now long gone. "Another two months left. Then I'm filing for a divorce. You don't have to worry about it affecting your career. We'll keep it low. And we can both keep our money. Our marriage is over in every sense; why not terminate it on paper as well?"

"NO!" Miyako became hysterical. "I won't allow that. I won't give you a divorce, Kaien! Please don't do this to us. Give me another chance! I'll become a better person, I'll become a better wife. We can realise the dreams we built when we married!"

"Let's face it, Miyako. We were both naïve and immature then. The elders were right when they asked us to wait. We had a lot of growing up to do." Kaien sighed again. He just didn't want to be meaninglessly bound to her anymore.

"Please don't come near me again, Miyako. Let our lawyers do the talking. I wish you the best in your life. I really do." With that Kaien walked back to his table, leaving Miyako to stare after him hopelessly.

He saw Rukia smiling warmly at that big breasted woman, matsumoto. If he ever lost his heart again completely, it would be to this woman. She was so open, like a child at times. Yet, she showed wisdom beyond her years at certain instances. She was a woman-child.

It was hopeless. Here he was, desperately struggling to free himself from one woman's clutches only to fall headlong into a trap of another woman. Not that Rukia wanted to trap him, but that's what made it so much more dangerous. He knew she would be true and faithful to her husband. How he knew that, he had no clue. But what he did know was that he desperately wanted to be that man.

His thoughts were now overwhelming his power to reason. He decided to call it a night. He really needed someone to talk about this.

But, he couldn't tell Rukia! She'd never view him in a romantic light then.

His parents were a big 'no-no'. They'd probably rub his nose in his mistake and remind him that they had been right all along. What he needed was sympathy or empathy. Not 'I told you so's.

His sister and Ichigo were terrible at such mushy stuff!

His only option now was to go home and sleep it all off.

Rukia looked up at him as he approached the table.

"Rukia, I'll leave now and go home. Why don't you hang around for a while and come back home with Ichigo?" Kaien said.

"Wait! I'll come with you then. I have to check on Juu-papa anyway!" Rukia said getting up from the table. But Matsumoto latched on to her.

"Rukiaaa chan…. You can't leave this early! I haven't been able to talk to you at alllll….." she wailed quite loudly.

"Uh-I..." Rukia struggled to free herself, but to no avail.

"Rukia, it's all right. You stay awhile and chat with your friends. I'll check on Juushiro for you. Have fun!" he gave her a dazzling smile. Turning to Ichigo, with a terrible glare replacing his smile, he warned, "And you, you better get her back home safe and sound or your new 'baby' will be sent to the impound. Got that?"

"Che! Like you have to tell me that. And don't go around threatening my baby!" Ichigo yelled.

"Baby? What're you talking about?" the question came from Renji.

Ichigo launched into a very elaborate and detailed description of his new car.

Rukia had now managed to free herself form Matsumoto and come to stand by his side. However, her purse was still on the table.

"I'll walk you out," she told him shyly. And they both walked out.

Once outside, they walked a bit further away from the throng of people at the entrance of the bar. The stood near a lamp post.

"Are you sure that you want to miss out on Ichigo's tirade about his new car?" Kaien joked, trying to remove the awkwardness creeping between them.

Rukia winced slightly. "I have never been an auto-freak and all the techno-babble that idiot was sprouting is well and beyond my comprehension." She then gave him a serious look. "Want to talk about what happened?"

Kaien wasn't surprised. He had expected her to realise the reason for his early depart. _Heck! Everyone would know. It wouldn't take a genius to figure that out_. He looked at her. He gazed into her mesmerizing violet pools without saying a word. He was being pulled into a vortex where normal rules had no bearing.

If he told her the truth now, he would he would probably gain a very good friend for life. As appealing as the thought was, what Kaien wanted from her was something utterly different.

He needed time to try and sort things out in his head. He was about to tell Rukia just that-

"You don't have to tell me!" she yelped out embarrassedly. "I know that it isn't my place to ask. I mean- uh we hardly- that is-" Rukia seemed to be at a loss for words.

Kaien looked at her red face; he lifted her chin up with one hand. Looking into her eyes, he said, "You have every right to ask, sweetheart. I just need more time. You will be the first one I come to when I'm ready. Have no doubts about that."

He gave her nose a little kiss and pushed away before he gave into his desire and took it further. They needed time.

"I'll see you tomorrow morning. Goodbye," he walked off into the night; thinking about his current predicament, leaving Rukia breathless behind him.

* * *

Someone else had trouble breathing as well, at their poignant scene.

Miyako turned her head into her friend's shoulder and started sobbing. Her friend led her to the car and they both drove off.

* * *

Rukia stood there with her hand on her nose, savouring Kaien's touch.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the new secretary of our head!"

Rukia whirled around to see the silver haired man she had seen when she first entered Toushiro's office. She felt shivers run up her spine at the man's slitted gaze.

Rukia was held immobile. She was unable to move. She was utterly paralysed with fear, for she felt strong vibes coming from the man. Call it instinct. A prey always knows when its hunter is near.

"Rukia Chan! You're breaking my heart here. You are so friendly with everyone else, why not with me?"

The man moved up and caught her face with both his hands.

Rukia wanted to scream, she wanted to fight, but she did neither. Instead, she just stood there, her eyes wide, not daring to even breathe.

The man undid her hair and ran his fingers through the rich, sweet-smelling, glossy mane. He brought his head down towards the crook of her neck and took a whiff of her fragrance.

"Mmmmm…" he moaned. "Rukia Chan… you smell goooood."

Rukia was instantly thrown back in time. Another place, another face. But the situation was the same. As were the words whispered in her ear.

_Hands on her body…, hurting her…, jeering comments…, laughter of people..._

_It was painful. The memories were very painful_.

_Run … run away… RUN!_ Her mind desperately shouted at her.

Rukia jerked her body away and took a few hasty steps backwards. The man stared at her. He went on staring at her frozen state. How long they stood there gazing at each other, Rukia didn't know. It seemed like as though he was judging her. And it felt like she was terrified about his conclusion.

"Rukia! What are you doing out?" Shuuhei's voice came to her rescue.

"Shuuhei!" Rukia exclaimed. She turned towards the direction his voice had come from and found him walking towards her, while replacing his phone in his pocket.

Rukia ran towards him and grabbed his arm, clutching it to her chest, pressing the side of her cold face to the familiar warmth of his biceps. Shuuhei held her to him with his other hand as if he realised that someone had terribly frightened her.

* * *

Shuuhei noticed exactly how frightened she was. She was trembling violently in his arms. Shuuhei looked up at the only other person present, who was most probably responsible for Rukia's current state.

He gave an inward gasp when he recognised the face.

Gin Ichimaru!

He didn't know the man personally. He had only done the normal amount of socialising with the man during the office parties_. But he seemed pretty … how to put it? … Conniving. Yes!_ He seemed very conniving to Shuuhei. _And now he'd scared Rukia!_

Shuuhei didn't know what the bastard had tried, but he could see that he had undone Rukia's beautiful mane hair. _And what a glorious scented mane it was! Oh! He'd get to that later._

"What business did you have with her, Mr Ichimaru?" he asked with a murderous glare.

"Absolutely nothing, Mr Hisagi", came the blithe reply. "I just wanted to get to know our Kuchiki's secretary a little better. See you soon Miss Rukia Ukitake" he said dismissively and disappeared into the night.

Shuuhei hugged his terrified woman to his chest. She clutched the back of his shirt tightly and buried her face into his hard pecs.

Shuuhei held her even more tightly.

When he had seen her in the bar, his heart had catapulted into stratosphere only to take a nose dive back to the hard ground when he saw that she was with another man. He dismissed Rangiku and Toushiro, for he had seen them around for a while now. The other man must have been related to the dumb doc who had fixed his nose. They were much too alike to not be related. Besides, they both seemed to drive him crazy.

His heart burst into flames of jealousy, he went ahead and grabbed his woman. He would have made an excuse and taken her home, but he received and important call.

Now he was here. With her. And she was terrified. Not the most romantic of settings.

_Damn! He was a cad to be thinking of romance when the woman was obviously shaken._

"Baby, what did he do?" he asked rubbing her back comfortingly.

"No- nothing really. It-it's just that he reminded me of someone else right now. It-" Rukia shuddered "I-it was unnerving."

"Who was it Rukia?" Shuuhei enquired angrily.

"It was a long time ago, it doesn't matter anymore" Rukia tried to shrug it off.

But Shuuhei would have none of it. He needed to know if he were to help her. He knew he had to earn her trust, but it was damned hard. What could have been so traumatic that she's so damn afraid even now? He caught her chin in one hand and raised her eyes to meet his.

Rukia could no doubt sense his intent. He wanted to know what happened really badly.

"Baby, don't try and pass it off as something insignificant when you're so obviously not over it. You need to tell me baby. Please?" Shuuhei was as close to begging as he had ever been in his entire life.

As Rukia met his gaze, he could discern the shame in her eyes. He instinctively knew the reason for her hesitation in revealing her past to him. It was suddenly clear to him.

"You think that I will be disgusted!" he exclaimed. He saw Rukia's eyes widen. She tried to flinch away from him but he immediately held onto her.

"Baby, how can I tell you that I would never be disgusted by you? And how do I get you to trust me? I guess the only way is for you to take a gamble on me. Tell me, and I'll prove to you that I'm speaking the truth when I say 'I'll never leave you'".

Shuuhei put down all their cards on the table. The ball was in Rukia's court now. She could choose whether to trust him or not.

* * *

Rukia looked at his fierce face. She was scared! She had never spoken a word about this to anyone. _Yes! She was ashamed. Even when Juu-papa had told her that it wasn't her fault, she still felt ashamed. _

As she focused on Shuuhei face, her mind warned her not to walk down the scary path of trusting someone again. But her heart! Her heart told her to take the chance. It wanted her to trust this man. And the other new friends she had made.

She decided to go with her heart.

"Can we go sit on those stairs there?" Rukia asked Shuuhei, pointing towards the front stairs of an office building, which was closed for the night.

Shuuhei nodded and they both made their way there. She sat down on the lowermost step close to the railing. Shuuhei sat down next to her and leaned towards the railing, facing her side profile.

Rukia took a deep shuddering breath.

"I guess now I know what people mean when they say 'I've no idea where to begin'." She smiled, trying to make a joke out of it.

Shuuhei sat in silence, giving her the time to gather her thoughts.

"Well, I guess I better start by telling you that I'm an adopted child. Juu-papa found me when I was separated from my sort of adoptive brother Ashido.

He was kind enough to have adopted me. He was a principal of a local school at Seiretei. I finished my graduation and got accepted into the Seiretei Institute of Technology. It was my dream ambition to become an aeronautical engineer. I worked hard for it.

There were many students and many teachers. I became friends with a girl named Momo. She had the biggest crush on one of the head lecturers. We were good friends and I used to tease her about it. The teacher whom she had a crush on, his name was Souske Aizen. He taught us advanced physics.

Momo was absolutely nuts over him. I thought it was a harmless infatuation. I didn't think much of it.

But then, one day, after returning from my college, I realised that I had forgotten my seminar notes in the classroom. The seminar was on the next day, so I had to get it back.

I went back to the college ready to bribe the night watchman to let me in and get it. He was completely drunk and asked me to 'enjoy my night with that sick fuck'. I had no idea what he meant at the time.

I went into the classroom and found, I- I found Aizen and Momo… I-I found that monster trying to force himself onto Momo!

I quickly swung my handbag around and caught him in the head. He was cursing and seemed a bit disoriented. I pulled Momo to her feet and we both made a run for it. Aizen was right behind us. Momo was running straight to the main entrance. I thought it would be better if we split up and decided to take a detour towards the side entrance.

But Aizen had given up on Momo and was now after me. I was almost out through the door, but he tackled me to the floor.

I-I could smell the alcohol on his breath as well. He had been drinking quite heavily.

He started to feel me up! H- he told me that I smelled delicious.. that I was always leading him on, dressing provocatively. His hands became more hurtful!

But then the door opened from the outside. It was the night watchman. He saw the way I was struggling and pried Aizen off me.

I didn't look back after that. I just ran home. I kept running till I reached Juu-papa. I told him everything.

That was the first time I had seen Juu-papa very angry. He asked me to stay at home and went out.

He had gone to fetch the police and capture Aizen. But he came back empty handed. The police were very frustrated with him.

It seemed that only the night watchman was present when they reached the college and he told them that no one had come around there the whole night!

We didn't find out till later that Aizen had threatened and bribed the man to tell everyone that lie.

We called Aizen at his home and he answered the phone! He said that he had no idea what was going on and that he would talk to everyone in the morning.

When we tried Momo's number, her mother answered the phone and told us that Momo had been home the entire evening. And she was currently in bed.

No one wanted to believe the two of us.

The next day Juu-papa and I went to the college principal's chamber. Both Aizen and Momo were there!

Momo didn't even make eye contact with me.

Then began one of the most horrifying moments of my life.

Momo began to tell the principal the most absurd of all lies. She told him that I had fancied Aizen sensei ever since I had entered the college. She told him that I was quite obsessed with him. That I always dressed up- or in this case, dressed down when it was his class. She said that she had once caught _me_ trying to force _myself_ on _him_!

I didn't know what was happening. Momo was my friend. Why was she telling such a lie? It was she who liked Aizen. She told the principal that Aizen sensei was very respectable and everything that went on last night 'was a bunch of lies' and my 'pathetic attempt to get noticed by everyone'.

Then Aizen butted in and dared to insult my relationship with Juu-papa. He said that there must not have been 'proper upbringing' in the house since I was so fascinated with such perverted relationships!

It was horrible. My best friend just helped her abuser ruin mine and Juu-papa's life.

Both of us pleaded innocence. We tried to tell the principal that all this was a disgusting load of lies.

But it was our word against theirs. And besides, Aizen had a lot of connections in Seiretei.

Soon, this became a huge scandal in Seiretei and my father was forced to step down as the principal of the school. It was very humiliating! No one believed us!

I wasn't expelled, only warned and ordered to 'get professional help'; all under Aizen's plea, because 'he didn't want to ruin a girl's future'. I could've stayed and finished. But you cannot stay in a place where people are always staring at you or whispering about you. Sometimes they even passed terrible comments, laughing at me. I couldn't handle it anymore. So I quit my studies as well and I and Juu-papa moved here.

The day before I left, I went to meet Momo. Her mom let me in the house. Then she told me what really happened that night.

When me and Momo had split up that night, instead of going and getting help, she had run straight back to Aizen in hopes that she would get an explanation.

After Aizen was through dealing with the guard he had caught the sight of Momo. He then told her a charming story of how his actions were only under the effects of alcohol. He had weaved a pretty story of how I was jealous of Momo because he preferred her to me. And Momo bought every line. By the time he had taken her home, she was utterly convinced about Aizen. But her mother had been wise and told Aizen that she would tell the authorities. But then Aizen showed her some compromising photos of Momo. He instructed her to lie as well or that he would release the photos and her daughter would never be able walk with her head up in the society.

Momo's mother told me how sorry she was. But by then none of it mattered. I had finally learned the truth as to why everyone had betrayed me, but I hadn't even an ounce of evidence to prove it.

I never met Momo that day. I was just tired of the entire ordeal and wanted to start new. As did Juu-papa. His health had been deteriorating and we needed to move away from the big city life.

Well, there you go, Shuuhei. That's the entire story. Isn't it unfair? It's very unfair! Why did Juu-papa have to suffer because of me? After all that he has done for me! Why?"

Rukia started crying hysterically.

* * *

Shuuhei crushed Rukia's tiny form to him.

_Dear god! Why did the bad guys always get off scot-free?_

"Shush baby. It's alright now. You don't ever have to worry about that fucker! Baby, I'm always here for you" Shuuhei held the woman in his arms until her sobs subsided. He then realised that she had fallen asleep. He picked her up and turned towards the direction of the bar, when he found the shock of his life.

Four eavesdroppers stood in his way. Matsumoto, Toushiro, Renji and that dumb doc.

No need to ask how much they had heard. Looking at Matsumoto's tears and the clenched fists and gritted teeth of the other three males, Shuuhei deduced that they had pretty much heard everything.

"We came to find her when she didn't return immediately. I got her purse for her," Matsumoto explained.

"Why don't you place her in the car, I'll drive her home. She lives opposite to my apartment," the dumb doc with orange hair suggested.

Shuuhei would've have protested and told him that he'd take her home himself, but he then realised that he had only his Ducati and he didn't want to wake her.

He sighed and nodded. It'd been a long day for the poor little thing.

They bundled her up into the doc's car and watched as it sped away. The three of them then just parted ways. Each one thinking about Rukia's past and reflecting on it.

* * *

Meanwhile in Juushiro's living room, Kaien had spilled the beans about his marital status to the man. How that happened, Kaien still had no idea. He was just in to check on Juushiro just as he had promised Rukia. But then Juushiro had invited him for tea, and Kaien had just blurted out the truth. He just wanted someone to listen to him and give him some advice. And Juushiro gave off the perfect vibes for such stuff. He threw caution in the air.

"I'm married!"

Juushiro looked at him calmly. "I know." The man replied.

"WHAT?" Kaien asked, thoroughly flabbergasted. He gaped at the angelic looking white haired man.

"I have a friend who gives me all sorts of information. Especially about the men flocking around my daughter." Juushiro then looked at Kaien sternly. "Although I cannot forgive you for trying to date my daughter while you're still married, I am willing to forgive you for lying to me when we first met. Remember this well Kaien,

'A lie is an affront to the soul, as well as an insult to the intelligence of the person to whom one lies'.

But then again, you didn't exactly lie. Just omitted the truth. I admire the courage it took you to admit to me. And I don't know what your situation with your wife is. Who am I to judge you? We all have our secrets. By telling me that you're married, you gave me your trust, and I in return, know now that I can trust you. So, as a token of our trust, let me tell you a bit about Rukia and myself….

* * *

**Now, now, I know that the lot of you are angry because this is another non-Byakuya chapter. **

**The Byakuya chapters will come soon. :) **

**Besides, I'm sure most of you wanted this history.**

**I await anxiously for you reviews… :( :( (biting nails)**


End file.
